Benefits of a Snog Box
by Trynia Merin
Summary: While Clara and the Doctor explore kissing, how far will they go to figure out the benefits of the TARDIS as a "snog box?" Whouffle
1. Chapter 1-Friends With Benefits

Disclaimer: BBC owns Doctor Who and licenses it, not me. I make no money for the writing of this fanfiction.

A/N: Beta'd by NerdOwl

* * *

><p>Green ancient eyes with the weight of centuries in them met hers. They were deep brown and young. She wondered if dandelions could be fancied by a huge oak tree. Orders of magnitude of years separated them in age but Clara couldn't help but wonder about his maturity since he danced between childish and ancient in the space of a day. All she knew is that he made her feel like a delighted child at times with his antics.<p>

Which was why she felt a bit confused at the way he embraced her now. His hands rubbed her back yet she didn't want to let go. Sniffing his tweed jacket. The smell of it binding with his natural scent was addictive.

Drawing back the Doctor cupped her cheek with his large hand. She felt the cool metal from his wristwatch pressing to her cheek. Whether he nor Clara moved first was debatable, but the meeting of lips commenced all the same. Just the contact of his mouth on hers sent shivers of delight all over Clara.

The Doctor stepped back, his hands and fingers still on her upper arms. Sheepishly he admitted, "Ah. Well, that was a bit forward of me."

"Down boy," Clara whispered but he saw the smile on her face showed that she didn't mind. Both her hands ran up and down the lapels of his jacket.

Tilting his head back the Doctor regarded her and asked, "So, You're saying you didn't mind?"

"No, d'you?" Clara replied, her hands poised on his lapels. Keeping his one hand where it was, the Doctor seemed to ponder something. He then slid it around to the back of her neck, cradling it.

"We must be careful, very careful," the Doctor muttered, staring deep into her eyes as if he was unsure.

"Doctor I'm not going to break," she began to say, but he silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips. He shook his head.

"Not on my watch, Clara," he promised.

Impatiently Clara stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Stumbling back a bit, the Doctor spun his companion around so her back touched a console, one of the outer ones, and he guided her to the rail.

Once his hand slid behind her back he bent his knees slightly so she could reach him better. Clara felt his breath surging to meet hers so she opened her lips slightly. Her tongue teased along his mouth during his slow lip presses. She let out a small sigh at the taste of his lips, and slid one hand into his hair to mess with it.

"Oohh mmmm, you taste nicey," hummed the Doctor, as if he was eating a Jammie Dodger.

"More than nice," Clara whispered, liking how his forehead pressed to hers. "Why'd you stop?"

"Well I want you to be comfortable with it is all, and considering the difference in height... OWW!" yelped the Time Lord as she punched his arm.

"No more cracks about our height. Let's keep on what we were doing," Clara scolded in that authoritative voice reserved usually for Angie and Artie.

Waving his hands he blurted out, "Well if you insist, but I thought kissing would be nicer if we could reach each other's mouths... Wait wait wait, I meant I want to make sure to get the best angle!"

"That sounded better in your head didn't it?" Clara teased seeing how he tugged at his hair and she smoothed his shirt.

"Oi! Hang about," he spluttered but he didn't need to worry about what to say next because Clara's lips did align with his very nicely. It was intense like Rivers kisses but not aggressive like Amy's. Just in between.

His knee slid out a touch and he felt Clara scoot up so her legs straddled it. Whether unconscious or not she liked it there so the Doctor brushed his tongue along hers. Kissing had not been a major issue thanks to years of practice with River. Already her hands roamed over his waistcoat, fob watch and back and forth under his jacket. Surfacing for air, Clara opened her eyes halfway, her vision hazed.

The Doctor asked softly, "Do you feel safe?"

"Excuse me?" Clara asked, frowning because he was skirting close to breaking the mood.

Forehead wrinkled in concern the Doctor queried, "With me, with this kissy huggy make out-ey thing were doing right now?"

Surprised that he gave a name to their activity she asked, "Yeah, aren't you? Isn't this a snog box?"

"No! I mean... Shut up!" yelped the Doctor using the phrase he'd heard Amy resort to. All he had for reference was the ponds relationship and his own with River, and snatches of other lives over the centuries.

Seeing that half but confused smile, the Time Lord tugged on his bow tie and dipped his head towards hers. She grabbed his lapels and yanked him into another intense kiss. Growing bolder the Doctor now spun her around so she backed up against the wall. Taking ahold of her left leg he carefully lifted and pressed her between himself and the wall's flat surface.

Clara again pulled away to catch her breath. She smiled broadly and regarded him with half shut eyes as she cooed, "Now we're getting somewhere Chin Boy."

He put a finger over her mouth, and wrapped her leg around his hip. Again his chest he felt her soft breasts, smaller than River Song's had been, but no less pleasant. He scolded her, "Oh no no no no, it's just the Doctor."

Those ancient green eyes sparkled with the same mischief she'd seen in the Cyber Planner. It both thrilled and terrified her. The Time Lord moved his finger to her chin and dove in for a taste of her lips. Clara moaned into his mouth eagerly as she raised her other leg to wrap around his waist.

He heard a pinging sound from the Fault Locator and pulled back. Combing a hand through his hair violently he protested, "Oh not now! Not now I'm busy!"

"I told you she didn't like me, Doctor," Clara whispered.

Pouting, the Doctor backed away from the wall but held Clara by the waist and swung around. He gingerly lowered them so she sat in the triangle of his legs. With a satisfied grunt he said, "There we go. Now we can get on whilst I see the fault locator..."

"Hang a mo. This isn't one of your little tinkering jobs!" Clara snapped.

"Clara, Clara, please bear with me. I just hate being interrupted," the Doctor reassured her, kissing her neck.

"Now that's more like it, Chin Boy," Clara began to say.

However the Doctor pulled away with a shushing noise. He warned, "Didn't I tell you not to use that word? Be... Because..."

"Because?" Clara sassed back, liking that playful look in his eyes.

"There will be consequences if you do, " teased the Doctor, smirking. His hands tickled up beneath her skirt sending small electric shivers along her nerve endings.

"Is that the way it is, Doctor? Well, try this," Clara challenged, sliding her hands between his vest and jacket. Sensing he was serious she then renewed their kiss.

A purple tweed jacket whispered to the floor behind him. Clara's mouth remained attached to his as he removed her jacket that he helped snuck off her. Neither seemed in any hurry, content to explore the terrain of each other's mouths. The Time Lord rubbed her legs lightly through the tights. Simultaneously she played with his fob chain and the buttons of his vest without undoing them. It was more sensual of a game then tearing off clothes.

So far this was the first time she had actually made out with him and she wanted to savor it. Every stroke, every brush of his tongue across the roof of her mouth. Each soft kiss and nibble on her sensitive neck she treasured. Now that it was her turn, she nipped into his neck just under his collar without unbuttoning it. He breathed into her ear, letting his tongue dart over it. She tasted and smelled delicious.

"Clara," he moaned with his eyes closed. "My impossible girl."

"Beg pardon?" Clara murmured, pulling back. He cupped her face fondly and sprinkled kisses on her lips, then her eyelids. She kissed his jaw, chin, and then lips.

"You are my impossible girl because you're perfect in every way for me," he clarified quickly.

Eyes wide Clara swallowed hard. She snapped, "What took you so blasted long to say it?"

Thanks to the comfort his lap provided she didn't feel the hard flight deck under her backside. Yet she guessed he must be uncomfortable the way he was sitting. Especially with the way she felt his pants tightening.

"We'd better stop," he murmured.

"Before what?" she asked.

"How quickly things move along," he said in a hoarse whisper. "What this will mean, how it will change things between us."

"Doctor you worry too much. I'm a big girl. I can wait, or we can just muck about," Clara said as she arched her left eyebrow.

"Well that wasn't quite what I had in mind," protested the Doctor, forehead wrinkling.

"Oh don't be so Victorian," she scolded as she climbed to her feet. "Cmon, the floor can't be good for your bum."

Straightened up, he grasped her hand. He spluttered, "Oi, wait! Hang about! I wasn't meaning it like that!"

Always his innocent protests added to his charm. She tugged him by the hand toward the innards of the TARDIS. The way the tips of his ears turned red only elicited a giggle. Determined to keep some measure of control the 11th twirled her around for another hug and kiss.

"Clara, we can't do this," he murmured, breathing on her forehead.

Frowning Clara demanded, "Why not?"

"I mean we can't unless I make one thing clear," he replied, threading their fingers together.

"Friends with benefits," Clara interrupted.

"Yes I am familiar with that," the Doctor said.

"Good, because it would make things a good deal easier, wouldn't it?" Clara suggested, seeing his hesitation.

Bringing his delicate brow close to hers he fanned her lips with his hot breath as he said, "But I don't fancy sharing."

"Neither do I," Clara murmured. "You'd be the only one."

"Mm that could be good or very not good," he mused, running his hands over her hips. Yet he was still reluctant.

"Think about it," Clara whispered against his lips. A small smile came to his. Yes, it could work.

"Well ding dong then it's a lucky day," he chuckled in relief, tugging her into him. Once the awkwardness was gone he felt a huge weight off his chest.

In other alien cultures sex was recreational. It was encouraged as healthy and fun between consenting Earth in this century that belief was much more prevalent. However he felt jealousy guide his need to have her all to himself.

"Have you done this before?" asked Clara.

"Mmm hmm but it's been a while," he admitted, nosing into her pale neck.

"Have you slept with men and women," she asked, nibbling on his ear.

"Both," he said and saw her smile.

"Good, because I fancy women as well," she confessed, tension flowing out of her muscles. The Doctor kissed on the top of her head.

"That hardly is a deterrent... I have had the fortune to be with omni sexuals," he admited, remembering Captain Jack Harkness. Carefully he led her to one of the rooms and she saw bunk beds.

Clara rested her hand on her hips. She complained, "This isn't what I had in mind."

"But what's cooler than a bed with a ladder," he drawled.

Clara shook her her head, bantering back, "Ones I don't bonk my head on thank you."

Still he seemed insistent so she went with it. More kisses led to her swept up and spun around into a room that was both shadow and light.

She sat down on the bed and saw his mischievous look. He flopped down next to her and they laughed. Amusement twinkled in his green eyes as he observed, "Nice and bouncy isn't it?"

"Shut up," she whispered. Before she could bend down he stopped her.

Instead he swung her legs around and she laid back. Tickling up her stockings he snagged the top and slid them down. Pleasantly surprised she let him, linking that twinkle in his green eyes. Clara slid her hand down over the front of his pants. Somehow they lay in a tangle of clothes once he got his pants slid down and accidentally bumped his head on the wall.

Amused she rubbed his head and teased,"You get right to the point.."

"You don't mind do you? I've no diseases that would harm you ," he whispered, nibbling her ear. "But if you like..."

"I feel safe with you, and I'm on the pill," she whispered. "Unless your space man sperm.."

He quickly pressed a finger to her lips and yelped, "Oh no! Don't you dare say it, Clara!"

Before she could say anything else he interrupted her with another kiss. She felt his wool pants against her bare legs and his weight on the mattress. His hands on her hips where he lifted her legs up and over his head so the stockings were still on her ankles.

His thumbs slid up her inner thighs and she moaned. Her bottom braced his upper thighs and she panted up at him. Fingers reached between them and touched him in the shadows.

His low hum encouraged her, plus the way he pulled her into place. Then she nodded and urged him to push inside her. Clara caught her breath as she felt how he fit deeply into her core. Her sharp hiss made him hesitate to thrust. Instead he folded her tightly in his arms.

"Are you all right?" asked the Doctor, panting deeply.

"Just a mo," Clara whispered, eyes shut.

"Ooh! Hmmm it's nice, though," he said, savoring the intimate connection. She grabbed onto his shoulders when he first wriggled and thrust up.

Both lovers moved in unison, smiling and sighing at the way the mattress increased the bouncing thrusts. Clara loved how the clothes rubbed her and him but their skin alone heated to delicious friction.

"There's a spot right there," he teased, changing his angle. Clara let out a loud noise and he remembered River had sounded like that.

"Don't stop, that again," Clara urged. She tunneled fingers in his hair, wondering if it was a supernova building up in her. That friction would take forever to push her to orgasm but the Doctor showed no sign of fatigue. Sweat seeped into her blouse and she was sure she was equally soaked. The sparks of heat traveled down to her curled toes and she released the tense ball of light. His nose in her next and his tongue licking just sent her over the edge of night into blinding day.

"Doctor, ohhhh," she kept cooing. His turn arrived soon because she felt him bend her knees and hold her flush. Molten pleasure surged into her heat, warm and wet.

The white dissolved into blue tingles. Instead of separating them he remained in place with his arms locked around her. Clara rested her head on his shoulder because she felt her cranium had opened up and floated into the shadows.

His bow tie tickled her sensitive neck. Breaths surged past her ear as he rubbed her shoulders. She just contented herself smoothing his messy hair and pulling him into a kiss. Cupping her neck he returned the crush of lips. Yes, this benefits thing could work quite nicely. Unfortunately there could be problems ahead if care wasn't taken.


	2. Chapter 2-Boundaries

Pairing: Whouffle

Rating: T for M/F

Word count: 1450

Disclaimer: BBC owns Doctor Who, I don't. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

><p>On his back beneath the console, the Doctor sorted out a tangle of wires and twisted other together. Sparks harmlessly dropped to the floor, crackling in the humming console room. The time rotor stayed still since he had landed the TARDIS for repairs.<p>

It was Wednesday night in the humanian era they had just left. But now that was irrelevant because he heard Clara scream, "Ahhh you stupid cow!"

Goggles covered the Doctor's eyes. He poked his head out from under and looked up at the TARDIS console accusingly.

"What did you do now, old girl?" he demanded, swinging to his feet. Pushing up his goggles he ran down the corridors towards the source of the sound. Steely grey corridors lined with silvery hexagons blurred past him. It didn't take him long to reach the bathroom. Funny since Clara complained it was like a maze.

The cursing still echoed when he slipped on water and spun just in front of the door. Banging on it with both fists he called out, "Clara? Are you okay in there?"

"I told you she hates me! It's freezing!" complained Clara.

The Doctor asked, "Do you want me to come in?"

"No thank you! Just wait outside!" Clara shouted, voice muffled by the door.

Determined to get to the bottom of it, he snapped his fingers to open the door. Still the mirror was steamed up. A loofa bounced off his forehead from the general direction of the shower. He could make out the blur of her body behind the frosted glass.

"What are you doing in here!" Clara shouted, throwing a shampoo bottle at him. He dodged the conditioner as he saw her hands crossed over her front to hide what she could, though he got a very nice peek at her dripping wet with soap in her hair.

"Ow! I'm trying to help!"' the Doctor called out, slapping his hands over his eyes.

"Can't I get any privacy? It's bad enough that the TARDIS showered me in cold water and now the towels are gone!" Clara shouted, voice echoing in the chamber.

Still keeping his hands over his eyes he walked towards her voice, "Well I'm sorry but I thought you'd fell and hit your head! Showers are the number one place for concussions! Since it's all slippery!"

"Get me a towel before I lose it!" Clara snapped at him. "Or get out!"

"I know we are doing the not looking thing so why do you think I've got my hands over my eyes? Unless you're playing hide and seek," grumbled the Time Lord.

"Towel now!" Clara snapped.

"I don't get why you're so sensitive about being naked after you and I have had intercourse," snapped the Doctor as he spun around with one hand extended towards the linen closet. He still kept his hand over his eyes while he opened the cabinet to fish a towel out.

"Well you're not the one cold, dripping wet, and mad as hell, Doctor," Clara retorted.

Clutching a towel he spun to walk to where he heard her voice. Miraculously there seemed to be plenty of soft fluffy towels in the closet. The Time Lord called out, "Honestly Clara you've got nothing to feel ashamed of! If we were at the Church of the Papal Mainframe you'd have to be naked."

He heard her irritated huff as he felt her snatch the towel away, "Not caring about that now!"

"Look, if it'd make you feel any better I'll take my clothes off," suggested the Doctor, uncovering his eyes. He reached for the buttons of his waistcoat.

Clara quickly refused, "No! That's quite all right! You can look now!"

He flinched. Pouting a bit he lowered his hands and stepped over to rub her arms up and down. Why did he have to look so adorable even when hurt, she wondered. Those green eyes took on the appearance of a puppy caught chewing on a slipper but didn't know any better. Unable to meet his gaze she focussed on the adorable way his fringe curled over his softly crinkled forehead.

Clara awkwardly accepted his hug, now she had wrapped herself in the towel. She cautioned, "Careful Doctor, you'll get all wet."

"Not caring, just hugging," hummed the Doctor. Since the hug was extremely nice and warm Clara ceased her protests. Bare feet on the cold tile put her eyes at the level of his bow tie.

"You are getting wet aren't you?" murmured she, rubbing his back through the dual layers of waistcoat and shirt. For a few minutes she inhaled his scent even though it was faint under the overwhelming pong of her sandalwood bath gel. Cool air seeped into the bathroom through the door open to the metallic hallways.

He slid his hands to her back so that his shirt cloth brushed her bare arms, now covered in goosepimples. Since he could bury his nose in her hair he couldn't resist the urge to stick out his tongue and draw a tendril of damp hair onto his tongue. Sucking on her hair he made a face. "Ugh, soap..."

"Stop chewing on my hair, Chin boy," she scolded.

"I can't help it since I like the way you taste, Clara," began the Time Lord, yet she pulled back.

"Doctor you are being weird again," his companion insisted before she gently pushed him away. "Down boy!"

"No weirder than you," he countered, stepping back as well.

Clara glared at him, annoyed that he stopped the hug. She half growled, "I'm sorry?"

Waving his hands about before he shrugged, the Doctor said, "You worried about my seeing you naked when we've been intimate. And you were the one that wanted me to stop the hugging thing."

"For your information chin boy, I was backing up because you were eating my hair," Clara attempted to point out. Like the steam that cleared and left cold droplets on the mirror the moment of playfulness had cooled off.

The Time Lord stuck out his bottom lip, before he complained, "Don't change the subject! Why aren't you comfortable with me seeing you naked?"

"Doctor! I'm entitled to privacy," snapped Clara once more.

"That's rubbish," he complained. "Amy and Rory never seemed to have that problem... Being naked in front of..."

"Doctor I don't wish to know what your other companions did!" Clara yelled, turning pink.

"But they were sexually intimate, and thought nothing of it," persisted the Time Lord. He did figure that the Ponds were the closest he'd come to knowing about human relationships. Though he had seen Ace and some of his other companions take the 'friends with benefits' route.

"That's not the point! I'm asking for it!" argued she.

Still frustrated about the unfairness of the situation the Doctor tugged at his hair. Then he waggled a finger, smiling slightly as he said, "Wait, wait I get it!"

Relief filled Clara's face before she cried, "Thank you!"

Partially hunched over he kept both hands in front and teased, "You don't want to be naked in front of the TARDIS..."

Clara's eyes rolled. Those wet spots on his shirt and vest looked hilarious. It was as close as a reason he'd get. What could she expect from an alien? She relented, "All right, all right!"

Secretly the Doctor knew the real reason: she was a bit of a control freak. Not that he'd say it to her face. If she wanted privacy he'd give it, but it probably had partly to do with her keeping him at a distance.

"That's why you wanted the lights off," muttered the Time Lord, bopping his chin with the sonic he just pulled out of his pocket. Mischief twinkled in his green eyes deep in the centuries of his existence.

"Shut up!" Clara yelped as she felt him brush past her. Unfortunately instead of a hug, he reached out to sonic the shower head.

"There you are. Optimized the hot water flow. You should be fine to finish your shower now, Clara," he reassured her, walking past without touching her.

"Thank you," Clara murmured surprised. She wasn't sure if she was touched by his concern for her needs or disappointed he didn't push the limit. The Doctor stopped, waved at her, then slipped out the door.

"Ta-ta, I'll be fixing the old girl, should you need anything else," he called back before he closed the door.

Clara stood for a bit in the process of taking in the past few minutes. Boundaries. He actually respected her boundaries. A small smile crept over her round face as Clara turned the water back on. She sighed deeply under the warm droplets pummeling her once chilled body.


	3. Chapter 3-Post Snog Breakfast

_Disclaimer: The BBC owns Doctor Who; not me. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction._

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, can't you give me a break, you moody old cow," Clara groaned later. Dressed in only a robe and a towel wrapped around her head the irritated companion wandered the halls in search of her bedroom.<p>

Again she turned the corridor, only to see the console room smack in front of her containing the Doctor at work behind his console. Since the events that spilled several days into the span of one he had made sure to inspect his TARDIS for any cracks or breaches.

"Ah, Clara! Did you enjoy your shower?" asked the Time Lord who spun around, clapping his hands together. His delicate brow furrowed seeing her standing there with a frown on her round face. Something he didn't like seeing.

"I did till your snog box kept leading me here. How am I supposed to go around without clothes?" She asked.

"I could give you holographic clothes. Then you'd be clothed even though you'd be naked," the Doctor suggested, walking over to her. He gently draped one arm around her shoulders.

"Down boy! Don't get fresh with me. I prefer real cloths thank you very much," Clara sassed back. "Unless you've got other ideas about me being naked all the time..."

"I didn't... I mean... Shut up!" He finally huffed, tugging on his vest and tie.

"So can you get her to bring my room back so I can get dressed?" asked Clara, moving over to the console. She glanced over it, wondering if any of the switches were in odd positions since earlier that day.

"But you are wearing something now," he insisted, running a hand over her robe's sky blue cloth.

"If you ask her nicely we may have a reason to take them off. Together... Later," Clara whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So... Now that you've got clothes on its no issue about us both being naked?" he wondered, swinging his arms back and forth.

"Sorry?" Clara asked, frowning with her hands on his coat lapels.

Also frowning the Doctor asked, "Does this 'friends with benefits' come with us seeing each other naked only under certain circumstances?"

"Well, yes!" Clara huffed, backing away a bit. "Why shouldn't it?"

"Of course not," he said with a quick laugh that sounded forced. Needing to clear his head a bit, the Time Lord then ran his hand over his forehead, and spun around in a circle.

"Doctor," she asked, watching as he whirled on her.

"Not to change the subject but pick a destination," he said.

She folded her arms over her chest, a bit whiplashed from the abrupt change. Yet she was grateful for it. "Glise 581..."

"Ah a super earth. Good choice," he complimented. Clara gave him a smile but she had to stifle a yawn.

"Sorry, it's not you, but I'm knackered. And in case you forgot your Snog box likes to play hide and seek with my room," she began, yet concern already filled his face because he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Softly he said, "We can't have you exploring when you're tired. That won't do. Amy and Rory's old room isn't far."

"I'd prefer one without a bunk bed? Unless you like being on top," She asked, which earned a blush and splutter from him.

"No, it's not like that! Shut up!" He stammered, noticing her teasing look. At least she wasn't sore about earlier.

The Doctor mused a bit and said, "Well, let's see... Sleeping by yourself or..."

"Only if you want to join me," she whispered.

"Well, considering you want sleep," he managed to tease back. A level of distance and comfort had now been re-established. He refused to pester her or make her feel uncomfortable because she was under his protection.

Taking her hand he grasped it and led Clara down the winding corridor. She smiled a bit at him, and like two friends they walked for a bit before they arrived at a doorway. It slid open and she saw her items were all safely there.

She commented, "Hang about, this is my room!"

"Well good then," he chuckled as he led her inside. "Good night Clara."

Clara shook her head and turned to him. Standing on her toes she wrapped her arms around his neck for a kiss. He gently returned it, keeping it chaste to test the waters and enforce the boundaries she wanted.

"Good night, chin boy," she said with a flirty wink. He playfully tapped her on the nose. Yet that look of disappointment was enough to give him pause. What had he done wrong now?

Shaking his head once the door closed he mumbled, "I think I need to consult the manual..."

* * *

><p>How far did protection go before feelings were hurt, he wondered. He wandered into the vast library and slipped his glasses on as he gathered a pile of books. Before long he sat behind one of the low board wooden tables behind stacks of books. To his right sat a plate of Jammie Dodgers half eaten with a tepid cup of tea.<p>

Thick rimmed round glasses aided his green eyes to peruse a page. He frowned slightly, having made notes on paper. Friends and benefits had several different definitions scribbled beside them, and he was only a bit closer to deciphering it all. Several books were simultaneously open in front of him.

"Friends with benefits, ranks just below courting and dating," he mumbled, feeling a bit cheated. "So not friend zoned, but in the realm of sex partners."

He tapped his pen a few times on the paper before licking his finger and turning another page in the book entitled, "Modern Sociology," to his left. He read on the page, "in some societies a relationship upgrade is possible if the male or the species shows what he can offer."

Back to the book, "Giving Women What They Want," he cast his gaze and ran his finger along the text. He exclaimed, "Aha. River always did like that... Perhaps..."

* * *

><p>Eight hours passed in the space time vortex. In the room assigned to her Clara found her bed felt surprisingly comfortable as she woke up. Maybe the Doctor had a stern word with the TARDIS, because of the way the mattress supported her halfway between a cloud and a thick foam mattress. Clara yawned, hearing the insistent knocking on the door.<p>

"Yes, I'm up, just a mo," mumbled Clara.

Through the door she heard the Time Lord call, "You want to sleep in a bit? Or have some breakfast?"

"As long as there's coffee or strong tea, Chin boy," she called back.

"Want it in bed or out here," asked he again. Clara blinked at the questions, touched and confused that he didn't just barge in.

"Doctor you can come in," she called out, amused when he rushed in carrying a tray. That was a bit more like him.

"I've got a bit of different sorts of grub, but I thought we could eat it together," suggested the Doctor, already dressed and cleaned up. She smelled something like aftershave but it had that unearthly scent.

He set the tray on her lap once she sat up, and took a seat lower down on the bed. Like a puppy he eyed her and watched her survey the food. Eggs, porridge, stewed tomatoes and fish fingers. Of course there was a bowl of custard on the tray as well. She often thought back to that first breakfast they had shared together. Porridge was eaten and tea was sipped with small smiles and hums of delight.

"Good, Eh?" asked the Time Lord, dipping a fish finger into the custard. He took a lingering bite and sighed in bliss, waving the food item in front of his mouth. She picked up an apple with a face he carved into it, amused.

"Different alien taste buds," she queried. He nodded down to her, dipping one in and holding it up to her mouth. Clara blinked a bit, but saw how insistent he was, so she took a tentative bite. Her tongue swiped the custard off his finger, but saw the anxiety in those green eyes.

"What do you think, yummy, eh?" the Doctor asked.

"I'd prefer a soufflé, but it's savory and sweet," she muttered, actually swallowing. Charmingly he nodded and grinned.

"It's the best thing on this planet," he interrupted, dipping another into the custard. "And speaking of, I've gotten everything ready for our trip today."

"You've a bit of custard," she began but leaned over to lick it off his cheek. This time he moved his cheek just a smudge so their lips met. Sparks of heated sensation trickled along her nerves and his in that split second.

Small puffs of hot breath escaped both their lips. Eyes closed, the Doctor dared to feel her fingers trace his cheek at the same time he immersed his fingers in her hair. Then he dared to open them and glance down at her natural smile. The sparkle was back in her brown eyes.

"Well then, let's finish up. Our tour is waiting," he said as he caressed her cheek and reveled in the characteristic way her nose wrinkled playfully. She dipped a fish finger into custard and held it up to his mouth.

"What's the rush, Chin boy?" She asked with a small smile.

"Ahhh," he replied, bending forward to take a bite and lick the drippy custard off her finger. Together they finished their breakfast enjoying one another's company till the Doctor insisted on snatching up the tray and urging her to take her time getting up.

"Breakfast in bed, check," the Doctor whispered as he carried the tray off and marked an invisible tally mark in the air. He grinned and hurried off to bring her clothes for the trip.


	4. Chapter 4-Skydiving Over Gliese 581 D

_Disclaimer: the BBC owns Doctor Who, not me. I make no money from the writing of this Fanfiction. The only things that belong to me are the characters that aren't canon or in the show._

* * *

><p>"Clara, pick a letter between C and F," called the Doctor as he knocked on Clara's door.<p>

Clara opened it and stick her head out, asking, "Why is there a debate?"

"It's just that there is a Gliese 581 C, D, E, and F. But no G I don't think," said the Doctor quietly. "All of them orbit a red dwarf star, but they are much closer starting at 0.15 AU..."

She glanced at the pile of space suits and clothing in his hands with a bit of surprise. Then it clicked, and she realized each was for a different situation. One far more diverse than the orange one she had seen him wear when they helped rescue Hilla Tacorian a few months ago.

"Bring them all in then," Clara suggested.

He carried the pile in and set them on the bed carefully. She ran her hand over the silvery one with quilted material. The one next to it was stretchy like spandex, with a mouthpiece and soft helmet and goggles. It looked like a skydiver's suit. Then the third was a simple snowsuit, but worked into it was a metallic framework. The last was translucent with a wide belt and a control panel. Nevertheless, no sign of the familiar orange one.

Clara watched as he called up an image of four different planets in the view screen inside her room. He explained, "Each of them is habitable. But the question I have for you is which one you want to visit first?"

"That one," she murmured, pointing to the last.

"Neptune sized. Higher gravity, hence the exo frame," said the Doctor.

"We'd need the parka for that one as well," she murmured.

"Portable force field is better. Keeps a layer of air skin tight against your body," he said showing her the wide belt with the control unit on it. On the other hand, what looked like a shimmer device. "Similar to what Saturnynians wore in Venice where I first took Rory... Then again... Maybe not a good idea..."

"Seems like the old space suit is a good bet," she suggested. "That one's stretchy, the Orange one bulky... But that's more like a moon suit."

"Stretchy one is good on a planet with near earth pressure. But high winds and rarified oxygen. Silvery ones good for the one closest to the sun... Has a cooling element," the Doctor said with a smile.

"So you're asking me if I'd like to start out cold, mild, medium, or hot." Clara teased, glancing over the various suits.

"Tell you what, let's play a game," he suggested, eyes lighting up while his hands shuffled.

"Oh, you mean I close my eyes and pick the suit and we visit that planet?" Clara asked, intrigued.

"Precisely," he said. "Now eyes closed... No fair peeking!"

Giggling Clara let him wrap a blindfold around her eyes and spin her around. He then rearranged the suits around the room. Then she wandered about, reaching for the first one she came into contact with. Fingers contacted stretchy fabric, and she picked it up.

"Looks like E it is," chirped the Doctor with a clap. "Now, let's get dressed."

* * *

><p>Blistering winds whooshed past the TARDIS hovering above the surface of Gliese 581 E. The upper layers of clouds were tinged almost pink from the reddish light of the sun. They hung suspended about 12,000 feet, door opened so Clara could peer down at the brownish purple clouds beneath. Even though the wind bit hard and the air was thin, there was sufficient oxygen to avoid needing air tanks.<p>

Tightly the suit pressed into her skin, equalizing the lack of pressure from the atmosphere. She wondered why they were so high until he harnessed her to himself and heaved on the parachute. Apparently, one of the best ways to enter a planet was to step off and dive.

"Welcome to the sky diving capital of earth's empire in the 26th century!" announced the Doctor, voice vibrating though both of them. She could imagine they were one organism, almost as closely as when they had been intimate hours before. Such a thought spurred her cheeks to hum red. Perhaps it was the quality of the sun that painted her blue suit dark violet.

"The air tastes like ozone and copper," she murmured.

Tugging down his round goggles, the Doctor chuckled, "blimey, it's bracing isn't it? Well are you ready?"

"Let's do this!" Clara yelled back.

Stepping out, the Doctor edged off the TARDIS and let go. Behind them, the door swing shut and she heard him shout, "Geronimo!"

Clara was sure that her stomach remained up because the TARDIS slipped out of sight so fast it shrank to a small blue speck. Extending their arms, the duo let the air hold them as they hurtled through the pink clouds. Clara shrieked in joy at the sight of pink shading to violet, then blood red through the layers they descended.

Her single heart pounded in her chest that was tight. Knowing the Doctor was secured to her, she grinned at him. Tendrils of her brown hair and his sandy hair fluttered together. Beneath them, the air whistled and the surface of the planet looked less convex, even concave. That rush of adrenaline that surged through her never diminished since they first shared that moment of terror flying a plane from crashing into the Maitland's house.

Overwhelming emptiness surrounded them, and she felt exposed and vulnerable if not for the Time Lord clipped into the harness behind her. Two thousand years old, with two hearts, and the being who literally had her back. He had seen universes crumble to dust and stars burst into life. Now he shared these few minutes with her plunging into the sky of an alien world.

"What's that?" called out Clara, pointing to a collection of domes interconnected like spokes in a wheel. "Space colony?"

"Pacific Rim Town, a resort area. This planet was colonized only a bit. C and d have more colonists on them. The New Haven Colony and the Azfal group. And Interstellar Mining Company owns the rights to e. They call C Lyra, D is New Kuwait, and E is Bedford..." He informed her. "Only half the planet is zoned for mining. The rest is Eco tourism..."

"This planet is named Bedford? That's dull!" Clara shouted.

Shrugging the Doctor called back, "Well they wanted to name it Tran-kyky but they'd have had to take it up with the estate of Alan Dean Foster!"

"Oh my stars! Look at that," Clara exclaimed, pointing to the furrowed mountains rimming the shimmery green sea that whooshed into view once they fell through a cloud.

"I'm about to open the chute! I've set the TARDIS to land in six minutes! And we've reservations in Pacific Rim City," announced the Doctor proudly. Just seeing the joy present on her face made him feel so young. Exuberance was the fountain of youth to the Time Lord. She was the only mystery worth solving because he could reveal to her the mysteries of the universe.

"Will there be cocktails?" Clara asked hopefully.

The Doctor whooped, "Not on the Moon, but blimey, this is in Lyra!"

Bright colored specks in the distance indicated they were no longer alone. While that would spoil the experience for some, Clara didn't mind at all. Humans and Cat kind wearing similar skydiving suits. From some of the specs blossomed parachutes and parasails. So focused was she on the scenery that the jolting tug almost stopped her heart. Overhead she saw a bright TARDIS blue parasail unfurl from the pack on the Doctor's back.

Clara's own whoop erupted spontaneously from her throat after she turned her head to look at the Doctor. His young old face lit up with that grin of childish delight that was infectious. The air billowing up to fill the sail arrested time and their fall.

"See that X down there?" he spoke into her ear.

"Right?" she replied.

"That's where we'll land! Inside's the courtyard and the restaurant. We can either take our gear off or go right inside. What do you say?" he asked.

"Let's go right in. I'm famished!" Clara said excitedly, loving how her body curled into his in their tandem jump harness.

"Gravity is close to Earth's so it's not so bad. I'll nip out and get our bags after we eat," he informed her. Surprised at the thought ahead of time, she glanced at him, impressed. Just how much of this had he planned?

* * *

><p>A quarter later Clara and the Doctor wandered into the Jump Zone with at least ten other tandem jumpers who had arrived or dropped from one of the large airships that EcoTour Interplanetary had operating out of Pacific Rim City. Once through the double glass doors that whooshed open, a small shopping area opened up into the Plaza hotel, Jump Zone Bar, and a few gift shops. Clara had seen the spaceport nearby where the ships came to glide or people took the space elevator down from Station 10 in orbit.<p>

Once they entered Anderson's restaurant, she and the Doctor had removed their harness and were checking out the quaint place. Clara was amused to see that the theme was early nineties US diner of all things. It was supposed to be the 26th century but it had the feel of a restaurant and bar only a few decades earlier than her present time.

Other patrons moved to tables or got up. Some wore unzipped suits, while others had changed into more comfortable 26th century togs.

Clara felt the eyes of an orange-skinned male on her. Rather an orange furry face with tiger stripes. Amber eyes met hers as she looked up and saw one of her first Cat Kind. He inclined his head and grinned Cheshire like at her, arm threaded through that of a female Cat who was jet black with yellow eyes. They wore a green and a white jump suit respectively.

"Hullo, you enjoyed the jump?" asked the female.

"My stars it was incredible!" Clara gushed, feeling the Doctor holding her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor and this is Clara," the Time Lord said brightly, shaking their hands.

"Devon and Marilla," said the Orange cat. "Maybe we'll see you around?"

"That'd be nice," Clara said with a smile, following the Doctor to the bar.

"Have a seat at the Bar whilst I check on our table, Clara," said the Doctor as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She smiled and returned the kiss.

"What will you have?" the bartender asked. Clara glanced up into a feline face, and had the good grace not to look shocked.

"Surprise me," Clara said with a smile.

"Well there's the Lira blue martini, the Rocket Blast. And we've all these beers on tap…"

"I'd like the Lira blue martini, and a milkshake," said Clara, as she watched the Doctor wander over to the maitre D. Although he still wore the tight exo jump suit, he had unzipped it enough and let the shirt and bow tie he wore beneath reveal itself.

"Coming right up," said the bartender smiling.

"Can I buy you a drink Miss?" asked a blonde man with blue streaks in his hair. He wore a red jump suit, unzipped to reveal a swirled shirt.

"No I'm fine," she said. He was eyeing her appreciatively and she smiled a bit. Several other patrons already sat at the bar, some cat kind, some human so she felt less self-conscious.

"Just let me know," he said. "I'm Shaz…"

"Clara," she said. He then turned to a female to his left and started to speak to her.

"First time here?" asked the grey Cat behind the bar, pouring a cocktail from the tumbler into a sideways glass that looked like a sculpture.

"Her first time," the Time Lord said as he sat next to Clara. She glanced at him in surprise, seeing that he'd somehow shed his jump suit and changed into his purple tweed coat.

"Doctor! That's you?" The cat, named Max asked, widening his green eyes.

"You know him?" Clara asked, eyes wide.

"You kidding? The bow tie's a dead giveaway," the Doctor said with a proud smile, straightening said article of clothing.

"When did you change?" Clara whispered, tugging at his coat. "And me stuck in this…"

"You look fine, believe me. I just have a lot of practice," the Doctor said with a smile.

Sliding the milkshake in front of the Doctor, Max then asked, "But where's the long legged Scott and the pretty one?"

"Rory and Amy?" the Doctor said as pain temporarily passed over his face. "Well... They've... Moved on..."

"Ah, but you've brought Clara Oswald. Don't let this young face fool you. He's a charmer, an old hand," Max whispered to Clara.

Clearing his throat the Doctor murmured, "Er… I left an outfit for you in the powder room if you'd like to change… and Max will have your drink ready…"

To her surprise, he handed her a small token, with a number like a coat claim check. She took it seeing his need to change the subject, and kissed him on the lips as she went to change. That sadness on his face showed that the mention of those two names had set centuries again on his shoulders, and she was determined to unburden him again when she came back out.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Clara emerged from the changing room again wearing a red dress with white flecks on it, and her hair pinned back. She tugged on her black tights and seated her feet in her boots once more. She left her jump suit to be cleaned by the attendant behind the counter, noticing that other patrons who had first entered would have a celebratory drink as she had, then go back to change as the Doctor and she had just done.<p>

Tentatively she wandered back to the bar, but noticed that the Doctor wasn't there. She moved past a few patrons, and noticed the gaze of that orange tabby male on her again, and that blonde-haired person guy with the blue streaks. She had to walk past him to sit down, and she heard him whisper in her ear, "Want that drink?"

Before Clara could answer, she felt an arm drape around her shoulders. A blue liquid floated in a martini glass that was pushed into her hand by the Doctor who had appeared out of nowhere. He glanced sidelong at Shaz, and said coolly, "No thanks, she already has one…"

"Thanks," Clara said as she took the glass offered to her, and felt the Doctor's arm holding her to him. He seemed to be giving Shaz a dirty look.

"Suit yourself," Shaz said, holding up a hand as he shrank back a bit. "Sorry sir didn't mean to bother your girlfriend…"

Clara's face grew hot at the word, and she swallowed hard. She opened her mouth to protest but could not find the words so she sipped her drink instead and looked at the Doctor, who had a rather smug smile on his face that he hid behind that milkshake glass.


	5. Chapter 5-Dinner and Pool

Disclaimer: The BBC owns Doctor Who, not me. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction.

A/n: thanks to Nerdowl for the beta reading.

* * *

><p>Swirling the blue drink in her hands Clara watched the liquid glide against the conical side of the martini glass before she took a sip. Around her shoulders the Doctor's arm felt comfortable, though the tension in the air was thick enough to at least poke let alone cut with a knife. But knowing the Doctor he'd use a stick.<p>

"So, Shaz is it? Nice to meet you but I'm terribly sorry but Clara is otherwise occupied," the Doctor said quickly.

"What kind of man brings a lady and doesn't keep an eye on her," Shaz asked. "Or let her speak for herself?"

"The same kind that is starving and doesn't want to deal with cracking testosterone," Clara said as she glared pointedly at the two. "Down boy. And you Shaz, thank you but I'm not interested. And Doctor I can fight my own battles..."

The Doctor gave her a slightly hurt look and removed his arm from her shoulder. Had he played this wrong?

Shaz shrugged and said, "Suit yourself miss, but I was just being friendly. No need to get out the claws..."

"I'm sorry, it's just been a long trip and I'm peckish. I didn't mean to be rude, Shaz," said Clara as she extended her hand. "Can we start over again? I'm Clara Oswald, and this is the Doctor... My... Gentleman friend."

"Shaz Braxton, pleasure to meet you two," he said, shaking her hand instead of kissing it. Two points in his favor, the Doctor decided.

Clara saw how this lifted the Doctor's mood, and Shaz smiled, saying, "Sorry Doctor... My mistake. No hard feelings, mate?"

"None at all," said the Doctor shaking the other man's hand, feeling the tension subside. At least the man was trying to make amends.

"Buy you both a drink?" He asked.

"Perhaps we can have one later. How long are you here for?" Clara asked.

"Business trip. I'm friends with the manager," Shaz said as he gave them a friendly smile. "Anything you two want let them know..."

"Cheers. We will let you know," the Doctor said with a smile. "Be seeing you."

1111111

"Your table is ready," the Maitre D called out. Offering his arm, the Doctor motioned her over with a swing of his head.

"What the hell was that?" Clara whispered, still carrying her Lira martini.

"I honestly thought he was making a pass at you," the Doctor whispered, sipping his milk shake.

"Jealousy makes you cute, and a bit more annoying," she shot back. "You're acting like we've got a thing."

"Gentleman friend," he whispered back. "Would indicate clearly we do have a thing.."

"But you don't have to act all possessive and Victorian," she hissed.

"Sorry, but is it so bad to want to try... Blimey I'm making a hash of this," He began, running a hand through his hair awkwardly. Clara took a deep breath and managed a smile.

"Doctor, let's just drop it. Here you are treating me to dinner and I'm being awful. I'm sorry, you were just trying to be helpful..." she relented.

"Yes dinner. Let's focus on things dinner-y and sight seeing-ey," agreed the Time Lord.

He let the host pull out the chair for both of them before they sat down. Then rubbed his hands together, looking at the nicely set table. Instead of dwelling on the awkwardness he glanced at the view of the lake and the ice covered mountains, now glistening pink in the light of the red sun.

"That's a lovely view isn't it?" he commented, smiling as he excitedly pointed. As if through the eyes of a child she looked, and she had to agree. That blue drink she had consumed sat near her elbow, refilled, while the milk shake milkshake sat at his. They faced each other as comfortably as that first day they'd shared breakfast. The salad course was brought out first as their drinks were refreshed.

"How long have you come to this place?" she asked. "Is it a thing to bring your friends..."

"Thing?" He muttered, fork full of dinner on the way to his mouth.

Clara chuckled, "Oh come on the bartender knows you and your friends..."

"I did bring Amy and Rory here for their honeymoon," he clarified, then bit into his mouthful of food. "As a friend..."

Somehow the teasing wind dropped out of her sails and she turned back to eating her food. For a few minutes she wasn't sure what to say. Slowly his hand wandered over to where hers was and she slid hers overtop it. The small squeeze seemed to ease the awkwardness.

"Sorry..." she began.

"No need to apologize Clara. I should have explained," he replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Well you've got some secrets," she said with a shrug. "Everyone does."

"I've brought Amy and Rory here twice before," he explained, holding his fork between thumb and forefinger. Clara listened, slowly enjoying her salad course.

"What else did they like doing here?" she asked. 11th smiled.

"Well they have a zero g pool court..." he confessed. "But this version is a cross between racquetball and pool..."

Eyes widening a bit Clara asked, "Seriously?"

One delicate eyebrow rose up. The Doctor leaned close and whispered, "Really."

1111111111

With a thunderous crack a perfect three dimensional pyramid of balls shot in all directions. Clara shoved off the wall to get out of the way of the nine and the three. A zero G room wasn't something she expected, but he'd gone nuts with 3 d pool and she had all but dodged the crazy cue ball.

"Solids," the Doctor called out as he sank an appropriate ball. He moved to an opposite wall and used his static grab clip on shoes to secure himself to the side wall. Then he lined up the cue with the next solid.

"Call it," Clara reminded him, getting a very nice view of his pants covered arse since the purple jacket drifted to the side. Was he aware she was staring? Because he slid back the cue and the momentum sent his stick into the white ball but it side swiped the three.

"Rubbish," the Doctor groaned.

She was glad for the helmets, knee and elbow pads. Both helmets were polka dot and striped to match the balls, and the goggles they donned reminded her of the ones they wore for the motorcycle ride they had taken on that first day.

"My turn," she announced, detaching her shoes grab on the floor with a touch of her wrist control. She used the cue to propel herself upwards. This time she was aware of his green eyes on her as she latched to the ceiling and oriented herself behind the cue drifting in front of a few striped balls.

"Corner pocket," she called out, winking at him as she propelled the cue into a striped and it shot into the appropriate receptacle. That wide eyed gasp and rounded mouth to go with it delighted her.

"Beginners luck," he called out. Then the laughter commenced with a flurry of balls and sticks.

111111

He was a pool shark and she had helped wide eyed and laughing. She'd crashed headlong into him, smelling of tweed and raspberries and they both laughed. Her eyes drifted to his chin and mouth, and she savored the smile. Drifting into a hug, she sighed and inhaled his scent. As they drew back he murmured, "Clara."

Her eyes fluttered shut as his head angled to the side d their noses collided. He nibbled on the tip and the briefest touch on her mouth before restoring the lip press. It was soft and sweet, rife with precision and feelings far from chaste. Clara felt as if she was reeling but the Doctor let out a small sigh and blinked half lidded eyes once they parted.

"Blimey, why didn't we do that sooner?" asked the Doctor, licking his lips. He pushed up her goggles before he shoved up his own.

"I was wondering the same," Clara said, cocking an eyebrow. "But we did on the TARDIS."

"Yes, but I was worried about giving you your privacy," he protested.

"That didn't mean hands off," she tried to explain.

"We don't seem to be having that problem now," he teased, running his hand up and down her back. Another moment of silence led to his mouth finding hers once more.

"My stars if you kiss me like that we won't make it to the room," Clara whispered, keeping her arms around his neck. He almost lost his grip on her when he felt her pinch his backside.

"Clara this is hardly the place to horse around," he whispered as she reached up to detach the straps of his helmet.

"Now who's the one with the dirty mind. Down boy," she teased. "I was going to suggest another kiss..."

"Shut up," he grumbled, pouting as she let go. "That was not fair!"

Instead of releasing her hand he gave it a firm squeeze, and tugged her towards him. The force of it propelled her into his body. In a tangle of legs they landed, till the gravity switched back o and they were pressed to the wall.

"Times up," he whispered, looking up at Clara straddling him. The multicolored balls fell to the floor as well and the cue. Beneath the Doctor spanned the soft yet firm surface of the 3-d pool game. They heard someone tapping on the glass, and exchanged a look that sent them both into a fit of giggles.

"Excuse me but someone else has a reservation for the court," the attendant called out. Reluctantly Clara climbed off him and he rolled to his feet. Both of them moved to the various balls to pick them up yet heard his cough.

"You don't have to. I'll clear them up," the attendant assured them. Hand in hand Clara and the Doctor exited the chamber and entered the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6-Safe, Sane, and Consensual

Disclaimer: The BBC owns Doctor Who, not me. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction.

A/n: thanks to Nerdowl for the beta reading.

* * *

><p>That arm around Clara's back felt very firm and possessive. She kept hers wound around his hips and liked that his arm slid up to encompass her shoulder. More than just a shield, she felt like an accessory part of his body. In the depths of her belly a ticklish warm sensation arose. Through glass gerbil tubes at least 8 feet in circumference they saw the amethyst streaks alternating with pink like some geode in the sky as the sun set.<p>

The hues mirrored the color of his tweed coat. Was it by design or accident? She didn't know but it added to the haze of the blur of affection. So far she settled for seizing his lapel and nuzzling into his neck while he rubbed his cheek to hers. Small nibbles on the ears turned into small pecks on the cheeks.

Her smell and taste permeated the air he breathed and the sensations on his tongue. His arms curled around her, hands climbing through her hair. Gently he rubbed her temples, before Clara said, "Don't know about you but the room sounds awful nice..."

"Well, if you'd like, we could turn in," he said with a small smile. However his green eyes twinkled in mischief of hidden pursuits. She loved how he draped his arm over her shoulders and they strolled down the rest of the tube. The faint reflection of them walking idly together brought a smile to their faces.

11111111

"So the other three planets are next?" she murmured. He gave her a fond smile as he led her to the hall where their room was.

"If you like, or we could stay here a few days," he answered. Right now Clara savored the intimacy of their contact in a different fashion.

"Let's sleep on it," she suggested, leaning into his shoulder. "I don't want you to waste the reservation."

They heard the excited chatter from other guests at other places in the resort. He whispered, "I can always trade in the resort points and transfer them to one on one of the other planets if we don't use them all here... So nothing to worry..."

"This is a time share?" Clara asked, eyes widening a bit.

"Well... Yes. Perhaps I should have kept that quiet but I do like to use a week here and there," he admitted, giving her a childish grin like a person who saved money at a two for one sale.

Somehow the idea of him owning a timeshare made things seem far more "normal". Of course he'd have one. He probably had hundreds over the centuries in different eras. He probably could book centuries in advance. The thought of future trips echoed in her brain.

Down the hall in one of the lounges she heard someone singing "happy anniversary" along with distinctly feline and human voices combined. She queried, "is this a popular vacation spot then?"

"Mostly this planet. Two of the others are more developed and have more exclusive resorts. Ah... Here we are," he interrupted his spiel by letting go of her to whisk a card key out of his pocket. To her delight he wrapped his arm around her again and walked her towards one of the doors.

111111111111

When the door clicked open she saw the familiar blue box in one corner of the room, nestled away. There was a large double bed and kitchen area, and a balcony enclosed in the same glass as the "gerbil tube". She saw through the window blinds the distant pinkish glow on the horizon of the setting red sun slipping behind the horizon.

Excited the Doctor commented, "Ooh they've got a custom soda fountain and a console... And the food..."

Clara moved around and before he could sweep his arm around the room and finish babbling about the features caught his mouth in a kiss. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his hands flail a bit. Something about catching him off guard never failed to endear her to him. Neither of them had even turned the lights on yet.

"Clara," he whispered as she pulled back, playing with the neck of her garment. Her next kiss cut off his next words effectively. He seemed to squirm a bit but didn't push her away.

"Clara I... Just wanted... To... Tell you..." he mumbled between kisses, hands rubbing up and down her arms.

"Tell me what?" she murmured.

"If either of us feels uncomfortable sharing the bed, the other can sleep in the TARDIS," he managed to get out.

"Oh," she murmured, releasing her grip. For a minute her eyes searched his, and she saw the genuine concern for them. She stepped back a bit.

"You wanted privacy on the TARDIS last. If either of us need it, it seemed the best thing," the Doctor said cautiously, forehead wrinkling a bit as he peered at her face but she had stepped into the shadows.

"You could have gone for a double," she said quickly. However she didn't let go, instead hiding her face with a nod of her head.

Biting his lip his hand flailed between the TARDIS and the bed quickly as he explained, "Why ruin the possibility of intimacy by having you see two beds and send an even more mixed message... Because if you walked in and saw two beds you might assume that..."

"This is unexpected," she said in a tone that he guessed was surprise, but wasn't sure if it contained disappointment or just confusion.

"And the idea of a sofa being an alternative would also be unfortunate, not to mention uncomfortable, unless it was a sofa bed. And you didn't like the bunk beds so..." rambled on the Doctor, rubbing his neck. Clara rounded the bed, and pulled back the curtains to allow more light in. Still she hadn't switched the proper lights on.

"Clara... You aren't disappointed are you?" He began but he saw the trace of a smile on her lips.

"Doctor, that is possibly the sweetest thing you've yet done," Clara whispered, pulling him down for another kiss. Another mental tally mark to add to his total, he reflected.

"Well, I'm quite relieved," he chuckled, before meeting her lips in a kiss he initiated. It was a delicate gamble, but erring on the side of independence was the best. He'd removed the awkwardness of two beds immediately, and given either one a familiar refuge, leaving the possibility for intimacy but in her terms.

"But that means she'll be staring at us all blasted night," Clara whispered, surfacing out of the kiss.

"Ah... Well, I hadn't planned on that," he sheepishly admitted. "Apart from hanging up a rope and a blanket..."

"Well you could have done that in a double too. Presto, instant twin room," Clara teased him. Her hands cupped his face that moment, turning his reddened face towards hers. She slid her arms up and laced them behind his head.

He shrugged a bit and gave her an awkward smile, yet leaned in for the kiss once her head tilted to the side. Once the mood had been reestablished, both of them ran their hands over each other's clothed bodies. Clara smoothed his shirt and vest before sliding her hands further down to the small of his back. Midway teasing her lips with his tongue he yelped. Two hands pinched his arse through his trousers. Now Clara's tongue could dominate the kiss.

He tasted her flavor, and something spicy while she tasted raspberry jam and milk. The tang of alcohol on her tongue brushed past his. Yet his sensitive tongue could revel in her unique taste he honestly couldn't get enough of. Still he couldn't be trumped so he scooped her up and dropped her on the bed.

Clara snapped, "Hang about!"

Smirking he threw himself on the bed next to her and bounced up and down. He teased, "Lovely mattress! So nice and bouncy!"

Not sure if it was a mood killer or exciter she bounced next to him and they nudged each other. Then Clara tackled him and pinned him to the bed. Satisfied she threw a leg over and straddled the Time Lord. He didn't seem to mind her sitting there since he reached up and grasped her hips to squeeze them. Though shorter she never let her height control her forcefulness and dominant personality. Kisses ensued with the movement of hands, and the first item of clothing discarded and set over the chair was his purple coat. Next he kicked off one shoe and sent the other flying till it thumped against the TARDIS.

"She's going to hate that," Clara mumbled.

"Old girl will have to deal," the Doctor replied, busying himself with worshipping her neck with kisses.

11111

More clothes whispered after the others including her red dress and jacket. His vest came next, laid over his jacket as she worked on his braces. Helping her slip them down, he rolled them both over onto their sides so the Time Lord faced his companion. He guided her hand to his bow tie, nodding. Was this a signal of things to come, that if she refused it would indicate backward movement?

Clara slowly reached for it, eyes locked to his. He whispered, "Go on. But only if you feel ready to."

"Tiny bit of help," Clara murmured. "Why are you asking?"

"You should have the right to say no if you're not in the mood at any time," he replied. "In this kind of a relationship there should be no pressure."

"You scared?" she teased.

"No, I mean shut up! I meant that you shouldn't feel obligated to either way if at any time you want to say no. No means no in my book," he explained.

Surprised, Clara stopped, considering the gravity of his words. She hadn't always thought of such things and the subject hadn't always come up, but it was refreshing. She murmured, "Doctor..."

"Clara, a relationship like this is very important. I know you and I said what we did. But after I walked in on you i the shower I felt like I'd violated... And I didn't want to..." he began.

At last the reason clicked, and she felt herself melt inside. "That... Well..."

"Well we could have a safety word if we use no during role playing," the Doctor half teased. "_No_ and _stop_ are the ones I usually use but..."

"Down boy, you like fantasy role play in bed?" she asked, earning another stammer and bluster.

"Even and especially in a purely sexual relationship," said the Doctor seriously. "I keep it safe, sane and consent filled."

Smiling broadly Clara undid his bow tie. She kissed his neck and he closed his eyes in bliss at that warm tongue and breath laving his skin. Sheets were peeled back so the activity could continue more comfortably. Soft sighs filled the air with the relinquishment of his pants and her stockings tangling together.


	7. Chapter 7-Shagging and Unwanted Surveys

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction.

A/n: Thanks to Nerd Owl for the beta! I appreciate your continued support!

1111111111

"Ahhh Doctor..." Clara got out, giggling as he kissed over her chest. His hair tickled her chin and she revelled in his hands dancing over her body to remove her bra.

"I do my best work undercover," teased the Doctor, peering up as he burrowed under the sheets.

Clara parted her legs once his fingers slipped under her panties and tugged. He snapped the elastic making her yelp. Feigning annoyance she dove under the covers and grabbed his boxers. She tugged and snapped the elastic, making him yelp, "OI!"

"You give those back!" she yelled as he yanked her panties down.

"Uh uh, these are mine now... finders keepers!" he snickered, surfacing with the panties in hand held up and away.

Instead of trying for them, she dove under the covers and tugged his own underwear. Her hand gripping his boxers waved as she surfaced and held them just out of his reach. She teased, "Missing something?"

He popped out, trying to wrestle her for them, crying out, "Come back here!"

"Eyes up front chin boy!" She crowed. Clara leapt out of bed and slipped them on, giggling as he chased her, wearing her panties instead. Both of them ran around the room and dodged each other.

"Come back here you impossible..." the Doctor laughed, tripping over his pants.

She grabbed his shirt and tugged it on, hurling her bra at him. To her surprise he tugged it on and hooked it. Clara let out a loud guffaw when he stuck his socks into the cups to fill them out. Hands pressed to her mouth she howled in laughter, "you did not just stuff my bra!"

"It's mine now," he said as he rested his hands on his hips. Even though they were being completely silly, it felt more comfortable than a fast and furious passionate encounter. Bless him for using humor to overcome awkwardness with the lights on. Somehow the idea of him wearing her underwear was sexy because his naked body brushed against the places that hers had.

Clara licked her lips then sauntered up to him. He wrapped his arms around her so their chests collided and lips met. Seeing her in his boxers was driving him mad. Plus wearing her underwear felt good against his skin. Raising one leg she wrapped it around his hip. Playfully he did the same so they almost toppled off balance.

"Oops Doctor what was that?" yelped Clara.

"Sorry, got carried away," he chuckled. Luckily the bed caught both of them. In each other's underwear they caressed one another, sliding into the bed in a less precarious position.

"Like my knickers do you chin boy?" she teased.

"Very lovely. But I adore how my shirt and pants look on you, Clara," he panted in her ear.

Clara ran her hands along his body, blushing because he was so scantily clothed. He himself blushed deeply, feasting his eyes on her body. Reaching around him she undid the hooks of her bra on his chest. His green eyes searched hers when he fingered at his shirt buttons. Both her eyebrows then his quirked up, signaling readiness. Reverently he opened the buttons and caressed her breasts. She fingered his chest and his own sensitive areas.

Rolling to a sitting position, the Doctor whispered, "Let's have you on top..."

He blushed saying this but she understood, and slid her underwear off his body. Then the Time Lord tugged off his boxers from her and both shyly glanced over the others revealed bodies. Clara ran hands over his bare skin, feeling it slightly thicker than human skin, while he did the same with his fingers. No words were exchanged nor were they needed at this time. She ran her hand over him at the same time he readied her with his fingers and suckled at her breasts.

"You like that don't you, Clara," he murmured. She nodded, panting at the way he touched just the right spot.

"I'm about to…" Clara groaned but growled in frustration at the feeling of him pulling his fingers away.

"Wouldn't you prefer another part of me better?" he urged, picking her up by her hips. She grasped his shoulders and threw her leg over his hip. Clara nodded, lowering herself onto him.

Both their eyes widened at the intense sensation they'd felt once before but now came to savor. As he had before he watched her face and saw her look of comfort compared to last time and her body tensing up. All it took was a few movements of his hips and she let out a cry and buried her face in his shoulder. Her knees tingled and he gave her a kiss as he watched her ecstasy.

"Doctor!" She cried out, almost biting her tongue. Then her eyes met his and he wrinkled his brow. She nodded, having ridden out the pleasure and joined him in the slow climb this time.

111111

His fingers dug into her thighs while her nails dug into his shoulders. His skin could take more punishment than hers, she found, for the crescent moon markings were far from angry red scratches. Yet he kept back, thrusting into her with a pace that catapulted her over the edge. Holding their bodies tightly together he pressed his forehead to hers and let out a loud groan that sounded mostly like her name tangled with passionate cries.

"Oh Clara, my Clara that was... Extremely very nice," he panted with a grin akin to someone who'd accomplished a great feat.

"Mmm hmm," she panted, head spinning, knees tingling. For a moment she felt sober, but remembered the fact she was on birth control pills and hoped they'd work for time lords. He'd told her it was very unlikely that their union would result in offspring. She felt filled in more ways than one, sticky and awkward but very nicely undone.

He had kept their bodies joined even when they were coming down off their high. Clara sighed in delight sitting on his lap and enjoying their closeness. She moved a bit, and he murmured, "You don't have to move."

"Doctor, we don't have to stay together," began but he touched her lips to silence her. Then he smiled and shifted so they were laying down and pulled the covers over them. Clara didn't have the desire or energy to move anyhow.

1111111

She could hear and feel two hearts beating and her cheek on his chest. His hand curled around her back with their legs in a tangle. Clara opened her eyes to the salmon pink dawn, and yawned. It's first rays crept in through a gap in the blinds.

He looked so peaceful asleep, eyes closed and hair a hopeless fluff over his eyes. Hers was also ruffled and askew. Did he dream, she wondered, but hadn't the heart to ask yet. That would come in time. For now, she figured sleeping with him in the same bed would be ideal. If she was awake and not dreaming this lovely reality.

The sharp knock made Clara mumble, "Go away..."

"Eh, that's an extremely not good way to wake up," complained the Doctor. He squinted in the sun.

"Room service," called out the voice.

"Not now, I'm busy." The Doctor shouted back.

"But it's compliments of Mr. Braxton..." Protested the person.

"Just leave it outside, will you!" Clara called out as she saw the Doctor pouting.

He grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and buried his face in the pillow when the voice insisted, "But Sir, it will get cold!"

Once this registered, the Doctor sat up in bed, eyes darkening. He kissed Clara'a shoulder. "I'll handle this," he mumbled.

Clara watched as he got out of bed, stark naked and went to the door and called out, "Doctor, you're naked!"

She threw him his boxers and he slipped them on silently glaring daggers at the door. Engaging the draw chain he then pulled his shirt on that he scooped up off the floor. Clara held the blanket and wrapped it around her as she climbed off the bed.

"Clara, lay down please, I'll not have our privatey lovey time interrupted," he grumbled.

"Grouchy much?" she asked, and he mumbled something else.

Clawing open the door he then said in a low tone, "See here... I'm an owner and as such I've the right to not be interrupted. Now I realize you're only doing your job but that does not include annoying your guests. So please leave the tray and learn to read the "do not disturb sign"..."

"I'm so very sorry sir! But if I didn't deliver this to you I could be fired," stammered the porter.

"Then you tell Mr. Shaz we will eat our breakfast in the dining area like everyone else. Now take this back or give it to someone who wants it," the Doctor muttered.

"But sir the waste of food…" protested the porter.

Clara heard the Doctor sigh, "I'll take this and this. But the rest, eat it yourself! And here is 20 credits for your trouble."

"Thank you sir. Sorry sir," the porter apologized and Clara heard the rattling tray after the door slammed.

"Doctor, you didn't have to send it back!" Clara snapped, standing up with his purple coat around her. "Why'd you scare the poor guy to death?"

Rubbing his neck the Doctor flailed his hands. "Because if you let them in then they'll ask you a lot of foolish questions and expect you to fill out a survey... And I hate surveys..." He whined.

"Doctor... You could have kept the food," she sighed, but he came close and pulled her into a hug.

"Baked apples are rubbish, and so's Venusian surprise," he murmured as he opened the door and picked up a pot of tea and two rolls with jam. "This is the only breakfast your 21st century human stomach can metabolize."

"Oh," Clara trailed off, watching him carry the items in as he kicked the door shut with his foot. She reached out and grabbed the teapot and mugs from him.

"I hope this is enough to tide you over if you're ravenous," he apologized, pouring the tea.

"But just because Mr. Shaz sent it doesn't mean you need to be jealous," she said as she sipped her tea.

"Jealous? Me? But I… oh shut up!" he stammered.

11111111

After a nice hot shower and fresh clothes Clara and the Doctor sat down to a more proper full breakfast in the Jump Zone cafe. She cut into her waffles drenched in syrup as she watched him smear raspberry jam on his toast.

At a neighboring table she saw one of the cats lapping up milk with downward strokes of their tongue. It was the female half of the couple they'd met yesterday. Clara heard her mate murmur, "Can you believe the nerve of them calling us for a 8 am appointment survey?"

"But we could have gotten a free pass to the ice gardens," the female feline protested. "Mr. Braxton said all we had to do was let the man in with the survey."

"Last time we just had to schedule one and come down. This is the first time they knocked on the door at some zedding hour," muttered the tom cat, before he chewed on his kippers.

"Looks like we aren't the only unhappy customers," the Doctor whispered. Both of them heard similar complaints of "complementary breakfast deliveries" that were unwanted or reluctantly accepted. Besides who wasted food?

"Mr. Braxton won't make himself popular if he's the bloke behind it," Clara replied. "It could be an honest mistake.."

"Maybe," murmured the Doctor, stirring his tea. "But doesn't it strike you as odd?"

Eager to change the subject and cut the tension at the subject of Shaz Braxton Clara cleared her throat. "So Doctor, why'd you insist on carrying me into the shower?" she asked. "And why'd you have the TARDIS clean the sheets when housekeeping would do it?"

Leaning close he whispered, "Well it's because of me being a Time Lord..."

"Excuse me?" Clara asked, confused.

"It's dangerous to leave any part of a time lord body intact. Anything that could be used for..." he began quietly. From how he was blushing the implication was clear.

"But you shed skin cells and hair," she said as he bit into his toast followed by a swig of tea.

"That's different. The DNA loses its integrity for regeneration and becomes as innocuous as normal DNA. But anything living coming from a Time Lord, or anything newly dead can be prime material for pilfering and all sorts of nasty stuff," he trailed off, blushing.

"That's why condoms would be a good idea," Clara said as she too felt her cheeks flaring red, catching his meaning. She quickly sipped some orange juice.

He seemed a bit shy as he gave a small smile. "It's not so much that as the fact that in some cultures such intimate sharing is a form of reciprocity."

"In other words you're afraid you'll throw one away and someone could start an instant sperm bank?" Clara asked.

He winced and straightened his bow tie. "Shut up!" he yelped.

"You were the one who brought it up," she sassed back, stealing a bite of toast.

Leaning close to her he took her hand and rubbed the back. In that gentle but meaningful tone he admitted, "For a Time Lord sharing genetic material is the ultimate form of trust."

Clara's eyes widened hearing this and she gasped, "Doctor… that's incredibly…"

Smirking a bit at how she tightened her hand, he added another mental tally mark in the air in his favor. She may call it friends with benefits but he called it courting, and it seemed that she may all along have figured they'd be 'best friends' with benefits. However, a mystery tugged at the back of his mind. He rather liked the idea that things wouldn't be quite as calm as he thought, but he'd be damned if he'd let Shaz Braxton interrupt him wooing his impossible girl.


	8. Chapter 8-Mystery Shoppers and Cabinets

Disclaimer: the BBC owns Doctor Who, not me! This fanfiction means no harm to the show.

* * *

><p>Sitting there the implication of his words sank in slowly. He seemed to be in a generally good mood except the fact he was actively listening to all the complaints. At least with a mystery to solve he wouldn't be as moody or complain he was bored. Still would he want to stay here or continue seeing the other planets? He was a hard read and she liked the unpredictability.<p>

"You seem keen on framing this Shaz guy as some kind of culprit for something," she said.

"Well can you blame me? Sending out surveys early in the morning? Like you said hardly seems good for business," he said a bit too quickly.

"Mundane mysteries is a change. Since when are you a mystery shopper?" she teased, helping herself to more porridge.

"What are you implying Clara Oswald?" he asked, sipping his tea.

"That you were so keen on showing me the other 3 planets and now you're settling for seeing if some bloke is on the level or not," Clara murmured.

"You were enjoying yourself. It's up to you if you'd like to stay, but I can't resist a mystery. I can smell something odd about this place," he said. "And I'd like to know what it is."

"Only mystery I see is an annoying marketing ploy, and some guy you're jealous of. Not that he'd have any chance of being a threat considering we are very close friends," she whispered.

"Extremely close friends," the Doctor added, leaning close. Clara felt fire in her belly and leaned over to kiss him. On his lips she tasted tea, raspberry jam, and clover honey. One small touch of his lips and her hand on his thigh later they drew back and sat in silence, blushing.

"So, what is so suspicious about breakfast? And why again are we eating out here?" Clara queried. "Why couldn't I digest Venusian surprise?"

"Because your 21st digestive system can't process it, and whoever eats it must have a tolerance for the toxic spices in Venusian surprise... Over a lifetime..." he said.

"Excuse me why'd they'd do such a thing?" she asked.

The Doctor held up his spoon and licked jam off it as he continued, "Because most of the people who come here find it a usual breakfast dish. And they get accustomed to the taste and depending on it like you on caffeine. It shows they are from the second wave of colonists that grew up away from Earth. But anyone who refuses it it's clear they possibly grew up on Earth or in the solar system..."

"So?" Clara mumbled.

"It's a marketing ploy to see what our needs are. Now he knows that we find it inedible, I'm seeing if he tries something else..." he commented.

"And you like this place and don't want it to go out of business," Clara supplied, nodding.

"Quite. This Shaz Braxton must be new on the payroll because when I made the reservations I didn't see his name on the employee roster," whispered the Time Lord.

Clara then pointed out, "So far I've only see cat people and humans. Do they have anyone else that comes? Like at Akhetan where we saw all those different aliens?"

"In this part of the Galaxy and timeline, this area is mainly that and Sirius. They're a bit taller and have the blue hair. Shaz is a half Sirius, and you can tell from the streaks in his hair and the flecks of yellow in his eyes, and the bluish cast to his skin... And you can tell who else is too," he whispered.

"From Sirius?" she asked. "In the constellation of Canis Major."

The Doctor nodded. "It's a hot blue star. The pigmentation is a consequence of it. They require a lot of time in high uv light environments. But here they like the way the quality of light looks under a red dwarf at the other end of the spectrum..." he further explained.

"So humans and Sirius people can interbreed?" She asked, glancing at a man with blue tinged skin clearing dishes off a neighboring table.

"Very much so," the Doctor confirmed. "And they view humans as exotic and are all too happy to have them as tourists."

"Is that a bad thing?" she wondered, watching him pour them both more tea.

"No. Though sometimes Sirius males like to chase after human females. They find you exotic," he murmured.

"So do Time Lords," Clara said, poking him in the ribs. "This isn't a case of Mars Needs Women is it?"

"Shut up!" he yelled, fiercely blushing. "What I mean is, it's a status symbol for a Sirius male or female to have a spouse of another species."

"You are so jealous it's cute," Clara further teased. "You're just worried that Shaz or some guy from Sirius is going to sweep me off my feet."

"I am not jealous!" he huffed, pouting.

Hand pressed over her mouth Clara giggled, "Your pants are so on fire."

Lowering his voice he murmured, "as I recall you like checking these pants in a more intimate way..."

"Morning! It's so nice to see young lovers showing PDAs!" purred a voice. Swiveling their heads around both the Doctor and Clara saw the two felines Devon and Marilla waving at them.

"I'm not I mean I..." Both of them protested as the Doctor straightened his bow tie.

"Dear didn't you know it's impolite to interrupt?" Marilla asked.

"I'm just being friendly," Devon insisted. Fortunately unlike Shaz, he meant that phrase in a platonic way.

"And you wondered if we were offered free breakfast in bed too?" the Doctor asked.

"Well yes," said Devon, nodding. "Last time we were here..."

"Only half of it was edible. We couldn't eat the porridge, unless it was liver porridge," Marilla cut in, placing her paw on Devon's arm.

"Ah, of course," the Doctor agreed, and Clara tried to keep from making a face. Cats were obligate carnivores.

"Seems sloppy of them to make a mistake like that, but they happily gave us free breakfast here," said Devon.

"Lousy business practices if you ask me," the Doctor commented casually.

Devon rubbed his paw against his face and licked it, musing, "I wonder. But they'll try anything to keep people coming it seems since they opened up that new resort on the next planet out..."

"Ah," the Doctor said, green eyes sparkling. Great, now he had even more fodder to go on.

"Reverse psychology? Create a crisis and solve it and make themselves look good? Or sabotage this resort so they can collect?" Clara asked, resting her hand on the[Doctor's] thigh. She rubbed it lightly, savoring the way he straightened his tie.

"Not sure," Devon answered, shrugging. "But we are staying here to use up points. And the other resort doesn't give you as much for the price here."

"So what is the other resort like?" Clara asked.

"More spacious, and a few less things to,do on site, but it has connections with a few of the local colonies for shopping, and planetary zip lining," Marilla said, ticking off on her paws. "And the snowboarding and rainbow geysers."

"Mainly a cold planet," the Doctor said.

Clara's eyes shone in excitement. "Can we go there next, Doctor?" she asked.

He smiled a bit, and took her hand, saying, "Of course we can, Clara!"

"But if you'd rather stay..." she asked.

"Well they've got day passes, and the shuttles only take a day to get there, and then a day to get back," suggested Devon.

"Say, are you..." asked Marilla, her eyes narrowing. "One of them? Cause you're asking a lot of questions..."

"Actually, you've nothing to be concerned about, because all this is confidential," the Doctor said in a hushed tone as he pulled out his psychic paper and presented it facing them.

"Oh thank goodness," Marilla said in relief, touching the bottom, as if seeing the proof she needed. "It's nice to meet a resort inspector."

"Resort inspector," Clara mouthed, causing the Doctor to hold a finger to his lips.

"Well you'll get our full cooperation," Devon whispered with a nod as the Doctor pocketed his paper.

Clara caught him glancing out of the corner of his eye. She saw a few eyes glancing in their direction and he said aloud, "Oh my darling Clara you always love going through my pockets."

"That's because you wear such goofy endearing clothes, Doctor," Clara played along.

"Bit more color?" he urged in a whisper, motioning him to her. He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it a bit. "You like role playing too much my dear! Not the cop and strip search again."

Clara was curious how much color he wanted, so she scooted her chair closer. "How's this?" whispered she as he cupped her cheek.

"Better. Would work even better if you sat on my lap and frisked me," he whispered, and Clara saw the gleam in his eyes.

He reached over and she climbed over to sit on his lap, finding it didn't take much persuasion. Sliding her hands between his jacket and best she patted him down. "Love, what do you have in your pockets..."

"Much better," he whispered, nipping at her ear. The cat couple saw this nodding, getting the clue.

"Oh, you young couples," murmured Deon and leaned towards his mate.

"Doctor, not that I mind, but what the hell is going on?" Clara hissed, between kisses traced over his jaw and prominent chin.

He kissed her neck, rubbing his hand up and down her leg, explaining, "Roleplay. Someone was bound to notice our little conversation. If they think we were role playing a fantasy."

"Doctor? Here?" Clara hissed, digging fingers in her hair, while she shifted on his lap.

"Another thing this resort doesn't discourage is sexual role play in plain sight, provided that clothes stay on, and anything else requiring clothes to be removed is continued if patrons give you the look," the Doctor explained.

Of course Clara hummed bright red and noticed him as well, grumbling, "You just made that up."

"No, I'm serious. And that gives us leave to explore a bit and snoop around," he admitted with a small smirk that she wanted to kiss off his face. Panting, both of them climbed to their feet.

"Offices maybe?" she asked.

11111

Hand in hand they left the table behind and headed into the lobby. Since it was morning, only a few patrons moved around except those who had just arrived that were checking in. Clara noticed him pull out his sonic and switch it on. Hunched over like a "great detective" in a comic he led the way.

"Sonic can pick up any code words," he whispered. "And we can see if it's worth our while."

"You just like a bit of showing off," she replied, smirking at him.

Clara saw him in his natural element, and followed, creeping behind him. It was fun to sneak about, listening for a snatch of conversation as they went towards the door marked, "staff only." Exchanging looks they nodded, and he handed her the sonic switched off. Her hand clutched the lightly warmed metal while he pulled out a set of headphones and a flat device he secured to the door.

Untangling the earbuds the Doctor offered one to her and stuck the other in his ear. Both of them crouched close so their cheeks almost touched, intent on hearing the occupants.

A tenor pitched voice sounding like the porter from before said, "At least 20 refused the breakfast sir..."

"Which courses?" asked the deeper voice. It wasn't clear if it was Shaz or someone else.

"The porridge and Danishes. But one room refused the Venusian surprise," said the porter.

Surprise tinged the second voice as he spoke, "Really? Was it room 23?"

"Yes sir. One of the platinum members that came in. Even though they brought a capsule," said the porter.

"Ah, that's promising. See that they get the gold comp. and whatever you do, make sure they..." began the second.

Both the Doctor and his companion froze hearing footsteps around the corner. They exchanged warning glances and yanked out their earphones. Clara grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the nearest closet.

"Darling, I do love frisking you in a broom cupboard..." the Doctor said aloud, sonicing it open. The electronic lock popped and he pulled Clara inside.

1111

Within it was dark and small, smelling of chlorine and pine. Apparently cleaning supplies hadn't changed much in a few hundred years. They listened for the footsteps, which stopped outside. He heard the sound of a vacuum being turned on, obscuring their chance of furhter conversation.

"Well, that settles that," Clara whispered, moving so both of them pressed on opposite walls.

"And we were getting somewhere too," he pouted. "Hoovers are rubbish..."

"And if they find us?" she asked, feeling his arms wrap around her. "You know if that's the custodian he'll open this door."

"More role play," he sighed, though from the soft kiss on her forehead he didn't mind that much.

"Never done it in a closet," Clara admitted, shivering from head to toe.

She fingered his dark blue waistcoat and panted in the limited air. Just being caught would be exciting enough, but she loved this new mischievous side of the Doctor. His fringe tickled her forehead.

"Is your bum all right?" he asked, scooting her up so she was braced against the wall. Thanks to the greenish glow from the sonic screwdriver she could make out his forehead wrinkled in concern.

"So far Doctor," she nodded,taking the sonic from him. "So we are actually going to do this?"

"You seemed quite keen, and since you fancy staring at me whilst I go through my pockets," he teased, tapping her on the nose. His hand at the small of her back traced circles on the bare skin with his index finger.

"Let's turn this off first," Clara suggested, nodding at the sonic screwdriver. Because his hands were busy she switched it off and placed it back inside the pocket of his purple tweed coat. It's wooly surface tickled through the cloth of her dress that buttoned up the front.

Together he and Clara repositioned her legs so she half straddled him and his back was braced against the closet door. He lifted her to sit on the rim of the janitorial sink, having thrown a very clean towel over it. He pulled down her black stockings, carefully revealing her lacy red panties.

"I do think red is fast becoming my favorite color," he purred nipping at her neck.

"Same color as your pants. You insisted we match like ruddy his and hers," Clara teased, smiling in delight as her eyes twinkled.

Clara reached between them and undid his trousers to reveal his red silk pants made of the same cloth as her underwear. His eyes half closed in the sensation of her hand pumping him. Already both of them were ready. Pulling down her dress she gave him access to her breasts which he busily leaned forward and claimed. He undid her black bra with its thick straps and fingered her soft curves.

A frenzy to satisfy their needs drove him to pull off one of her boots and slid half her sticking down and off one foot. Then scooting forwards, he tried to shimmy partway out of his trousers. She assisted him so they slid to his knees with his pants. Already at attention he guided himself towards her and she shoved down on his shoulders to position herself.

"This is my favorite part," Clara admitted, breath fanning his cheek. Against her throat his bow tie tickled her.

"Oh Clara," he moaned, eyes fluttering completely shut. The way she contained him defied words. Perfect in every way despite the mysteries that shrouded her origin.

"Doctor, you're being a naughty boy..." Clara whispered in her nanny voice. Her bare leg draped over one of his arms as he thrust in and out, slowly.

Sweat pooled on their faces and soaked their hair. Through gasped breaths they tried to breathe in enough oxygen. Having a respiratory bypass gave him an unfair advantage in the long kisses. His tongue slid over the roof of her mouth, darting in and out. Clara used her tongue to push against his. Her pendant bounced on her collarbone at the same tempo his fob chain did on his vest.

When she felt the onslaught of white hot bliss, the Doctor jerked her hips down tightly on his and whimpered into her neck. Clara shivered, watching her back at the pressure of his fingers between them and his hardness bumping inside. That reality of sharing his Time Lord genetic material seemed very relevant as he wanted to fill her completely.

They shared a kiss, both giddy and light headed. Kissing her collar he whispered, "Is your bottom all right? You can shift your weight forwards."

"I can't get any further forward, chin boy," she gasped.

"Careful, stay close or we will spill," he cautioned, wrapping her leg around his hip as he let out a contented sigh. The hot surge into her core continued till he twitched.

"Doctor, as wonderful as this feels, we can't stay in here all day," she hissed, though she relished the post coital afterglow.

"I could," he murmured, and she didn't know from the way he licked his lips if he was joking or serious. "And we want them to find us like this. So we don't arouse suspicion..."

"You'd better be glad I'm on the pill," she grumbled, smacking his arm, but she didn't want him to pull out. He felt too perfect where he was since they fit together so well as if made for one another.

"I don't want to spill a single drop because I want it all inside you now, Clara," the Doctor sighed, kissing her.

"It doesn't work like that. You're being weird," Clara complained, smacking his shoulder. They heard the click of the key, and tensed. Just like he predicted, they'd be found, and in an appropriately compromising position.


	9. Quarrel and Alone Time

Disclaimer: the BBC owns Doctor Who, not me. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction.

A/n: thanks to my beta Nerdowl42 who liked the Jammie Dodgers reference!

* * *

><p>While the couple wriggled a bit in the closet, another knock sounded on the door from the janitor. "Excuse me, is someone in there?"<p>

Glancing between the door and Clara's flushed face, the Doctor shot her an apologetic glance. He called out, "Yes I'm afraid so. Best place for..."

"Shush you!" Clara hissed, covering his mouth with her hand.

"Just make sure you finish up. I need to get in there to use the mop," replied the custodian with a slight amusement in his or her tone.

"You are so going to be on the sofa," Clara mock threatened as she and the Doctor disentangled and he handed her a clean handkerchief. Once they were presentable, he opened the door with the sonic, and helped Clara out.

The janitor, who was a tabby smiled at them. "You young couples. Just stay out of the office zones. I just had to remind a few guests like you to not lock themselves in the keep out areas," she said.

"Thank you," said the Doctor, taking Clara's hand. Both of them strolled out of the area, and headed towards the hallways near the common lounge areas. They could see the sky jump people coming in and out once they reached the rec center.

"See I didn't make it up," the Time Lord insisted, his fingers holding hers.

"Fine fine, but don't rub it in," Clara grumbled, nudging his ribs with her elbow.

The Doctor faked being hurt and then stopped. Various potted plants and stylized sofas in the manner of late 2000s style dominated the area.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered, spotting a telltale gentleman standing there speaking to other patrons.

Clara rolled her eyes. Lips close to the Doctor's ear she whispered, "Let's not start that again."

Seeing them try to sneak by, Shaz called out, "Ah there you are, Miss Owswald, and the Doctor! I wanted to speak to you."

"Excuse me but we are a bit busy," murmured the Doctor yet Clara tugged him to a stop.

"It will only take a minute," Shaz attempted to persuade them. Sullenly the Time Lord consulted the watch slung around his wrist bsckwards so he had to peer at his inner wrist to see the face.

"Let's not be rude," Clara insisted. "After all he does work here. As the assistant manager?"

The Doctor pouted, draping his arm around Clara. He sighed, "Okay, you win. What can you do for us, Mister Braxton?"

"I was just wanting to apologize for the mix up this morning. I want to make it up to you, and your lovely companion," he said brightly, holding out his hand.

After he took a step forwards the Time Lord let go of Clara and took the hand to shake it. His green eyes darkened as he stepped close into the manager's personal space. In a low tone reserved for cautioning enemies and keeping fools other than himself at bay he said, "The easiest way to do that is to make sure there are no more interruptions."

Shaking his hand firmly, Shaz met the Doctor's frosty gaze. He put on a salesmanship smile before he said, "Trust me Doctor, in the drive to anticipate the customer's needs, I can also satisfy their wants. You need privacy, but surely you want amusement."

"Well one thing you can do for me is get me a reservation to the carbon dioxide snow fields on..." the Doctor began, holding out his hand.

"Dry ice snow? Isn't that a bit extreme?" asked Clara, shaking her head.

"But it's fun because of the vapors coming off it like steam. It's simply sublime," said the Doctor miming a kiss to his fingers. He chuckled at his joke and then winced. "Scratch that, I won't say that again."

"Probably sounded off better in your head," Clara quipped.

"Well I can get you tickets on today's shuttle, all expenses paid," Shaz said brightly. "In fact you can travel VIP."

"Will there be cocktails?" Clara asked, causing the Doctor to clench his jaw.

Reaching into the front pocket of his sky blue blazer, the assistant manager pulled out two shiny plastic cards worked through with circuits. He brandished them in front of Clara bragging, "Available upon request, whenever you wish. Cocktails, any sort of tea... Complimentary hot chocolate..."

"Tea and Jammie Dodgers?" asked the Doctor, perking up, rubbing his fingers together, hands at the height of just under his bow tie.

"Excuse us a minute," Clara said sweetly, stepping between the two men.

"Of course, Miss," replied the manager, beaming at them.

"I need a word with you, chin boy," Clara gritted, before she grabbed the Doctor and yanked him backwards. Despite his protesting she gave him a shove toward a pillar where Shaz watched the two apparently waving their hands and having a disagreement in lowered voices.

"You're being ridiculous!" he heard Clara hiss.

"Blimey I'm just trying to make it fun, Clara! Since he's kind enough to offer," huffed the Doctor, waving his hands.

"That does not include ridiculous over-the-top demands for your favorite biscuits just to show him up," he heard Clara blurt out, only to have the Doctor mimic turning down imaginary volume.

"Shhhh! That is not what is going on here Clara, what ever gave you such an extremely terribly very silly idea?" he tried to reassure her, yet that hardness in her brown eyes made him wince.

"Oh so my ideas are silly? You're going on about carbon dioxide snow and fripperies and he's just trying to make us feel welcome! Can't you for once act like an adult?" Clara growled, shaking her hands at her sides. Currently they were below the level of her waist.

His own hands stopped at the level of his chest, wringing together violently. He called out, "Oh oh now! Act like an adult you say? Because I like to have fun and enjoy things you call me a child? Just because I happen to like Jammie Dodgers and tea instead of caviar-disgusting fish eggs- and champagne-which is rather like ginger ale with alcohol added!"

"Oh my stars! Doctor, quit causing a scene! People will stare!" Clara shushed him.

Panting at her as if she had slapped him he backed up, clenching his jaw so hard he was the poster child for tetanus or ds. That hurt puppy dog look unmistakably stamped on his face. He spluttered, "So is that what you're most worried about? Well let them stare!"

By now Clara fisted her hands by her hips, face pushed right into his personal bubble at his eye level. She scolded, "This is exactly what I mean! Pouting like a juvenile when you don't get your way! How old are you? 1200 or three? I deal with kids all day long, I can't help but want a break from it now and again!"

Again his mouth dropped open and he gaped at her, stammering, "Now hang about! You want a break... I'll see you get one, Clara Oswald!"

"Can't you keep your voice down," she shushed him again. "You're getting all worked up over..."

"You'll get all the break you need, and plenty of it. Resorts paid up fully for a day or so! And if you don't want to go, I'll just have it all to myself," he snorted, and spun around, stomping off.

It was Clara's turn to look insulted a she chased after him snapping, "Oh is that is it? Go off and sulk?"

"Shut up, I am not sulking! I'm... Taking a break and giving you space! And lots of it," he retorted, wagging his finger.

"Fine, I think we needed it anyway! So go to it, Doctor!" Clara growled. Hunched over and in full sulk mode, the Doctor stormed off.

Clara watched him depart, only stopping to get a pass at the desk and continue making his exit. She heaved in a deep breath to expunge her frustration. Shaz murmured, "I'll speak to him. This is my fault..."

"Don't bother. He'll be back," Clara murmured. "Do you have a spa here?"

Snapping his fingers the assistant manager called over a grey furred feline. He said to her, "Tabitha, see Miss Oswald gets the five star treatment. Full expenses paid compliments of the resort."

"Of course, Mr. Braxton," replied the cat. She gently rested a hand on Clara's slumped shoulders.

"Thank you. And again I'm sorry about..." she began.

"Think nothing of it. We have this happen to couples all the time. But be encouraged that we will watch him carefully and the moment he comes back we will inform you, Miss Oswald. Absence can make the heart grow fonder," Shaz said soothingly.

"This time let us pamper you, miss," the grey feline offered, gently angling her away and leading Clara off towards one of the other hallways. "I've seen this happen before. You just need to breath a bit. When he realizes how foolish he's been he'll be back... With flowers or Ziljan Snow gems... Preferably the blue ones with silver veins in them."

Clara let herself block out the twisting in her stomach. It was the first time she and the Doctor had had such a blow up. Was it a consequence of their new friendship, or was it just nerves? Either way, she figured it was a good time to cool down and have some "Clara time".


	10. Ski Trip Derailed

Disclaimer: the BBC owns Doctor Who, not me. I make no money writing this fanfiction, which is out of tribute.

A/n: thanks to Nerdowl for the beta, and yes, poor Doctor

The slices of cucumber over her eyes made her feel as if the puffiness was settling down. Being encased in long strips of the volcanic ash mud that had slightly red clay also felt lovely. It seemed ironic to get dirty before one became clean, but she had never really had such a thing done in recent memory, except when her stepmother had insisted she and gran try it on a family vacation.

"I could stay here all day," sighed a familiar voice.

"Marilla?" Clara asked, surprised to hear the felines voice.

"That'd be me, hun," came the answer. "Clara is it?"

"Right that's me," Clara answered, glad for some company.

"The mud wrap is to die for, isn't it?" Said a third voice, a male one.

"Pardon? Don't believe I know your name," Clara asked.

"Quentin," said the young man. "Lovely to meet you, Clara, Marilla..."

"Same, hun," said Marilla, letting out a small sigh.

"How will they get the mud out of that fur?" Clara asked.

"Very carefully," Quentin chuckled, blue green eyes shining.

"They're experts at it, not to worry," chimed in another female with sea foam green hair. "I'm Zher..."

"You from Sirius?" asked Clara, recognizing the accent on the lilting name, and the blue hue to her skin.

"Yes from Vantis, and you must be from Tellus sol," she answered. Tellus was another word for Earth, and the doctor had given that as their place of origin a few times before.

"That's the second largest planet isn't it? Because there's also Vertis, further in," Clara asked.

"Ever been there?" Zher queried, her lips quirking into a grin.

"I have. Forgot my sunblock and had a nasty burn," Quentin murmured. "My husband teased me about it for weeks..."

"No such problem on Pyrrhuras," Marilla bragged. That was where the cats were from, or one of their colony worlds, according to the Doctor.

"Well speaking of past times there is a getting to know you mixer tonight. Some of the people from one of the other resorts is coming and there will be dancing and drinks," suggested Zher.

"We ought to go," Clara suggested to Marilla.

"Well since Devon went on that stupid ski trip..." Marilla complained. Small red flags waved in Clara's mind, not unlike the flashes of red klaxons in the TARDIS.

11111111

Having traveled out on the shuttle, a few males and females had rented skis. True to his nature the Time Lord had his own gear from the TARDIS, which fortunately were every bit as garish in color pattern as two of the others.

Sublimation slope stretched out for quite a distance. Parts were shallow, and others steep like any ski slope on most world's. Through the breathing supplementers their voices were muffled.

"Some of us don't have fur like you," the Doctor quipped to Devon. A biting bracing cold seemed to assault each of them.

"More to clean snow out of," Devon replied, pulling down his green tinted goggles. His feline body was sheathed in a green and yellow pressure suit. Mist drifted off the air mask insered into his nose.

"Isn't this great? Feel that air freezing and surging in," boasted one of the Sirius females, her oxygen turned to only 10 percent on the red digital meter on her left arm.

"Luzhyn, don't forget some of us need more air than others," the Doctor reminded her.

"You're not included since you didn't turn your supplementer on, Doctor," teased Trevor.

Instead of a rose colored view, the tint through his goggles cast everything in a pale yellow. Transforming the white vapors to gold, or sickly Apple juice color. Overhead the red sun barely gifted much warmth at all. It's orange light through those goggles transformed the vapors to a pale shade of neon orange.

"It's absolutely bracing-ey!" The Doctor agreed, beaming a smile that he hoped would convince the others he was having fun, and not sulking. Taking his place at the front of the ramp, he pushed off shouting, "Geronimo!"

"Oh zed," cursed Devon, who was next.

Ahead of him the doctor whooped blasting through the freezing fog. He could hear Luzhyn and Trevor somewhere behind. The human and Sirius had sat next to him on the shuttle. Out of the range of vision the small flags fluttered in the fog that drifted over their trail.

"Look out for the..." Trevor called out. Straight into his line of vision he saw a pole and swerved to avoid it. The world twisted and spun out of control as he felt the sting of the dry ice snow.

"Pipe was it?" the Doctor murmured, staring up into the faces of the three other skiers. His ankle ached badly. In response the trio nodded.

"Can you move your foot?" Trevor asked, gently holding the throbbing appendage. His touch reminded the Time Lord of someone else.

"Just barely," the Doctor answered, making a face. "Skiing is rubbish..."

"I'll get a medic," said Devon, disappearing into the mists.

"I am a nurse," Trevor muttered, before he heard a loud yowling screech.

"Devon!" They all gasped collectively. Luzhyn rushed off to help, and returned soon afterwards with Devon's arm around the Sirius neck, leaning heavily on her.

"Zed, my paw," Devon howled.

"Might I suggest we move off the lane, and to the side away from any other skiers?" 11th asked. Trevor helped him up, and to hobble out of the way. It took a few minutes to get to the t bar lift and climb on board it.

Legs dangling off the edge into space, the Doctor suppressed the urge to groan while Trevor supported him. In the ski lift car in front, Luzhyn propped up Devon, who whimpered in pain. It took about an hour for the contraption to ferry them back up to the lodge. When they reached the building constructed from ceramic hexagons and resin logs, the doctor noticed the absence of attendance.

"Where are the staff?" asked the Doctor, pushing up his goggles.

"Good question," Luzhyn agreed, helping Devon down.

"Shall we get my first aid kit from the lodge and tend to your injuries?" Trevor suggested. The Doctor nodded, not liking the way things were so quiet. Reaching the front doors, he noticed them locked. They watched the Time Lord whip out his sonic and use it to gain entry.

1111111111111

The apologies were necessary, but she wondered if they should go further. By the time she arrived back to the room she half expected the TARDIS gone. Yet it stood there defiantly glaring at her as if she was the one at fault. She grumbled, "Don't look at me like that!"

Fastened to the front she saw a note and pulled it down. She glanced through it, recognizing his handwriting. The tone seemed emotionally neutral, and contained some reference to skiing on dry ice snow. No doubt petulantly having his "fun" without her with a pouty expression stamped on his face. However what caught her eye was the line, "with love from the Doctor."

Was he being sarcastic, or flippant? She didn't know, but figured it was just as well he had vanished. Just how long he'd be away wasn't indicated in the letter, but she guessed it was likely a day or two since he hadn't taken the TARDIS. With her back to it she opened the wardrobe where she had hung her clothes and tossed down two dresses.

"He's having his fun, I'm having mine. Lots of people have separate vacations," said Clara to the TARDIS, which remained silent.

"I'm sure he also left you just to piss me off," she grumbled. Not caring if it saw her undressed since it had seen plenty of her and the Doctor the other day, she changed into one of the garments.

Midway through fixing her hair she heard a knock at the door. She called out, "just a mo, nearly ready!"

"It's us," Zher called through it. "You decent?"

"Does it matter?" asked a male voice, the one half of the male couple who she had met earlier at the spa. Quentin.

Opening the door she saw the three others dressed in shimmery clothes or ones worked through with black and gold threads. Suddenly she wasn't so sure. The look of her reflection in the mirror on the way out was quite different. Those glow fibers worked into the hair weave that Zher had were perhaps the latest style.

Feeling awkward among them she still grabbed her clutch and put on a smile. It was just friends going out after all. There was no need to apologize for that because she felt the hollow sensation vanish with the welcome smile of the others. In their midst she joined the chatter and walked the way to the mixer.

Clara slipped her arm through Zher's, strolling alongside Quentin and Marilla who also ,inked arms. The last few minutes of choked silence gave way to a slow chatter for around them were scattered small groupings of people near tables. It never ceased to amaze her how parties resembled each other in different times and places.

Into her hair she'd had woven a few strands of fiber optic plastic to glow various hues of red, orange, and purple. The twist that her hair formed into mirrored the other woman's. Marilla leaned over and handed her a familiar conical glass filled with translucent blue liquid. Clara grabbed a white and butterscotch swirled milk shake and handed it to the feline. Taking an IPA and a glass of cider, Zher and Quentin shared a whisper.

"Isn't it odd that all our significant others took the same trip?" Marilla asked as their hands touched diving into the appetizers.

"Well, considering we were all in the same group offered the spa treatment," Clara realized.

"I do believe in patterns but my significant other took a diving trip," said Zher, shrugging.

"So much for patterns," said Quentin, finishing off his second cider. Sighing, Clara finished off her Lira, and accepted another from the waiter moving past. The slow buzz of alcohol hummed in her stomach and she sighed.

"I hope you are all enjoying yourselves?" asked the assistant manager, settling to sit between Zher and Clara. He wrapped arms around them both. Clara grabbed his hand and moved it off her shoulder.

"Yes, thank you," Clara said, moving her seat to the side, giving his thumb a pinch.

Wincing Shaz released his hold, and chuckled, "I guess you've had your fill..."

"I think so," Clara murmured. "Now, do you mind telling me why we were offered free spa treatments and invitations to a mixer while our significant others are otherwise occupied?"

"Clara..." Quentin trailed off.

"Well I knew this was suspicious!" Marilla got out. "That's the only reason I agreed to it!"

Shaz pointed to himself. "Who me? But that's hardly..."

Zher mumbled, "You know better. Some of us are looking for a second lover, but not everyone is in a multiple relationship."

"That's not the reason!" Shaz hissed.

"What in the zedding nine planets does that mean?" snapped Quentin.

"Then give us a good one," Clara said sharply, in her best cross nanny voice. "Now."

Claws extended from Marilla's paw, at least three inches long, painted purple with blue sparkles. She mewed, "Oh dear, I need to sharpen these..."

"We have soft paws for those," Shaz joked weakly, nervous under the scrutiny of the four irritated guests.


	11. Chapter 11-Regimented Rescue

Disclaimer: BBC owns Doctor Who. I don't. Fan created characters I do!

A/n: Beta by Nerd Owl. Many thanks.

Although the power was still operational, the absence of staff gave a deserted feel to the lounge. Part of a smaller complex, Sublimation slope could be reached by space shuttle, or rocket sled, or transmat capsule. On the other side of the planet was the Regiment headquarters, and the Investor Pavilion, where conferences could be held or conventions. Years had passed since the colonization of the systems in this region, when geo agriculture started, and the Regiment and Planetary Materials Guild held sway. Now the Tellus Sol Regiment served to protect the world's for the sake of Earth, Sirius, and the feline home world.

The Doctor resisted the urge to pout, but not to sulk. Sitting with one leg propped up on a hassock he held onto a small tablet and glared at the Regiment officer on the screen saying, "Yes, we are stuck here with two injured... And the staff is gone..."

Sharply the officer cut him off, with the same tone as a mother scolding their child for wanting to sneak out to a party with the family car, "Stay where you are, Doctor. Since you are a shareholder in the resort, we can give priority to any personal messages you have."

Irritatedly the Doctor glared at the screen, wishing he could reach through and shake the officer as he snapped, "No thanks to that solar flare! Which you didn't inform the management about... I know you mediate disputes between mining and recreation, but why wasn't there a warning. You lot are supposed to keep the guests safe?"

"The solar flares have shorted out the system, you know as well as I do that sometimes these events can complicate matters," the officer apologized patiently. "We are looking into the matter."

"I need to get a message to my wife," Devon cut in, nudging the Doctor aside while grabbing her tablet.

"Please, please calm yourselves," said the lieutenant on the screen. He kept his voice in a low key monotone. One of the worst things to say, because the guests even more intently seared the screen with their gaze. Had they the ability to burn it with death Rays it would be obliterated.

Aware of this the officer interrupted them with a cough, saying, "We are sending a team to rescue you, but since the staff went missing this is an official regiment investigation..."

"It's about time," Trevor muttered, reaching into his medical kit for some ointment.

"You're the nurse?" asked the regiment officer, to which Trevor nodded.

"I've stabilized the two patients, but how long will it take to get evacuated when the investigators arrive?" he asked, bending over the tablet and nudging the Doctor aside.

"Expect our team to arrive in three hours. The procedural manual should be in place. Leave nothing disturbed and stay in the lodge till we arrive," said the patient regiment officer.

Snatching the tablet back the Doctor protested, "But our loved ones at the other resort... We know you've got channels that are protected... Can't you spare some bandwidth?"

"Our channels are full of calls and priority messages. We have informed the resort. You can record any personal messages and transmit them here and we will send them as soon as we can," explained the officer.

"That's bull!" Devon snapped, trying to get up, but the female Sirius held him down. She was surprisingly strong for her slender frame.

"I'm sorry, but that's the best we can do," the regiment officer sighed.

"Regiment is rubbish," the Doctor sighed once the connection was closed. "A lot of forms to fill out..."

"Should have stayed back," murmured Devon, also sitting with his leg propped up. "Marilla will neuter me..."

"And Quentin will be worried sick," Trevor muttered as he finished splinting Devon's leg.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, and tapped his head with his sonic screwdriver, muttering, "Stupid regiment, always too efficient."

"They've been the stabilizing force here for years," said Devon. "If not for them we wouldn't have resorts..."

"I know, but they can be extremely... Very not helpful," the Doctor retorted, fiddling with his sonic screwdriver.

"Not to worry, if they value the backing of the resort board, and want to keep their jobs they'll bend over backwards for us as guests," snorted the Sirius female.

"Typical, protecting the interests of those with money," the Time Lord added, unzipping his snowsuit to reveal the shirt and bow tie beneath it.

"Don't tell me you're one of those people who prefers geo agriculture to keeping the planets in Eco tourism zoning," Devon asked, frowning.

"Someone has to make a living, and geo agriculture is a respectable profession," the Doctor cut in. "It has been for at least 200 years!"

"So are resorts, which you have a stake in, Doctor," Devon snorted, waggling a claw that he unsheathed from his first finger at him.

"All right, all right," the Time Lord relented, waving his hands.

"Gentlemen you are both in considerable pain and arguing isn't relaxing," snorted Trevor. "You are my patients and I insist you keep calm."

Both the Doctor and Devon regarded their stern nurse, and sighed. They nodded and acquiesced. Holding out a hand the Doctor said, "Are we still friends?"

"Yes," said Devon, sheathing his claw and accepting the hand offered. "I just miss Marilla... And you're worried about your wife."

Immediately the Doctor's green eyes grew round and wide, and he stammered, "She's not my wife, I was married to someone else, I mean she's no longer with me and Clara is my significant other…"

"So you subscribe to the Sirius tradition of polyamory," asked the female amused.

"Well... Not quite... But..." the Doctor tried to explain. Trevor shrugged as did Devon.

"It's ok. Nobody's judging you," said Trevor.

"My wife... Well she's dead," mumbled the Doctor, searching for the best words. "Clara knows I was married before, and she doesn't have any issues with it... But we..."

"Only just got serious?" guessed Devon. Fingers flailing the Doctor nodded.

"And you had your first big argument," Trevor added. "Yes, you did tell us all."

11111111111

Back at the resort, confronted with four angry significant others, Shaz Braxton coughed. Each of them radiated palpable tension ready to snap at any minute. One of them held their extremely sharp claws close to his neck. He swallowed and said, "If you will remain calm..."

Other guests and patrons stopped to gawk at the scene. Some held their drinks and sipped them but others hissed for managers or staff that almost dropped their drink trays. From Marilla's throat vibrated a low stifled yowl. Her pupils narrowed to slits.

Before any of them could blink, security guards sprang out from behind the walls from secret doors and barked out, "Ma'am, back away from the manager..."

"But he... He manipulated our spouses!" Marilla snapped, even though the guards coolly strode over carrying what looked like pepper spray bottles to Clara.

"You've no proof," began the hotel security, who suddenly tossed down a device. Threads sprouted from the unit with a whoosh. Loud caterwauling shrilled through the crowd clustered around Clara's group. Marilla was enveloped in a mesh-like sphere, impervious to her blue sparkly sharp claws.

"Let me out!" Marilla cried, digging at the threads. Clara saw the panic and anger in others faces and realized she had to do something. She swallowed hard and stepped forwards, glad that her high heels gave her a few extra inches.

"I demand to see the authorities! My boyfriend is missing and I'm worried about him!" Clara blurted out. "I demand to speak to your supervisor or..."

Shaz suddenly seized upon this and looked at the customers. "I think that's a brilliant idea. Why don't we all just relax and I'll call the regiment to investigate?"

The others groaned as they heard this, but the tension evaporated as the security guards backed off. The other guests muttered, "Yes, call the regiment..."

Clara wasn't sure she she liked the sound of this, but if they were like the police, she was sure it was better than inciting a riot. "I still want to see your manager..." Clara said firmly.

Already hotel staff moved in, and a man wearing a badge that said manager marched out. He said, "Ladies and gentleman, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm very dissatisfied with this man's service!" Clara snapped.

"The guests were threatening the manager," said the guard who got between Marilla and Shaz.

"Let me out!" Marilla cried.

"Ma'am, threatening my staff is a very serious violation of the terms of service. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the manager began.

"Hold on! She's upset about her husband messing! You can't blame her for being upset!" Clara interrupted. "If you let her go, and we all calm down and rescue our..."

The sounds of sirens could be heard clanging around them, along with the flash of blue lights.. Instead of security guards, black and green suited soldiers moved in, aiming weapons that were sonic blasters. They barked out, "stay where you are! This hotel is under lockdown! Regiment Captain Battish..."

He brandished a badge, and the room froze. Each of the guests was motioned to stand, and the officers barked out, "Stand with your hands on your head. Now!"

Groaning Clara realized she was in quite a mess. She sighed and felt a twist of guilt at the doctor. Just what she needed, space police. Remembering what to say in this situation then called out, "I won't say anything till I get representation from the Shadow Proclamation!"

Everyone stopped and froze upon these words. Turning, the regiment officer said, "I see you know your rights, miss."

"Clara Oswald. I'm a guest here, and I demand representation before I'm questioned. Article 16 of the Shadow Proclamation," she repeated clearly.

"We can't argue with that authority. Very well, Miss Oswald, but we will have to detain you and the suspected parties till then," said the officer as she pulled back her veil mask. "I am Lieutenant Gwyneth Sullivan, regiment officer. And I can act as a council for the request. As a lawyer."

"Do the others invoke the same article?" asked the officer. Marilla and the other two nodded, to Clara's relief.

"If you will allow them into my custody," said Sullivan. "Since they want legal council."

"Very well," said the commanding officer. Marilla was released from the sphere, hissing and spitting till clara wrapped an arm around her. They were all escorted to one of the lounges following Sullivan.

"I need tea, and tranquilizers," said Sullivan. "And privacy whilst I gather their testimony..."

"There's a missing bus with our spouses," Quentin said with quiet urgency.

"Not to worry, the regiment has already received a report. We will rescue your significant others," said Sullivan. "And you can each record a message when I have your testimony..."

"But isn't this conflict of interest?" asked Clara.

"Every branch of the Regiment has officers trained as lawyers," said Sullivan.

"But our spouses," Quentin cut in.

"All I can tell you now is that the bus was reported missing, and that a massive solar flare happened to short out communications. As soon as we hear from the team, we will let you know," Sullivan said quickly, holding up a gloved hand.

"Trevor's a nurse. If any of them were hurt he'd be able to take care of them," Quentin tried to reassure Clara. Marilla's fur was still puffed out and she looked pissed though they at least got her to drink some tea.

Despite being ticked off at the Doctor, Clara couldn't help but be worried sick. There may be a chance if the old cow would cooperate. Clara then said, "My boyfriend has a ship that we could take to the planet to get them."

"That's generous of you, Miss Oswald, but we can't allow unauthorized civilian craft into a zone when there is a pending regiment investigation," Sullivan cautioned.

"But don't you commandeer civilian craft, Lieutenant?" Clara asked. "Look, I can fly it, and you can follow. I just want to get my boyfriend back safely..."

Surprised by her wit, Sullivan murmured, "Yet they will be rescued soon. And they'll be asked to testify..."

"But... the TARDIS is faster," Clara began.

Sighing, Sullivan touched her com-link. She then spoke into it, and proceeded to have a discussion, "This is Sullivan. One of the guests has legal representation. Her significant other is on Sublimation slope... Has there been any word..."

Watching her face Clara found it hard to see any reaction. Carefully schooled for courtroom and investigation possibly Clara guessed.

Pointed cat ears swiveled before Marilla whispered, "They've found them..."


	12. Chapter 12-Incriminating evidence

Benefits of a Snog Box

Chapter 12

a/n: beta by Nerd Owl. Nope, the Doctor just cant seem to catch a break, can he?

* * *

><p>Tendrils of what appeared to be steam but were really vapor streamed down like liquid over the windows, distorting the view of the landscape. Already the red sun kissed the horizon, transforming the fields of carbon dioxide snow to sheets of continuous pink. One of the skiers set out cards on a glass topped table, passing them to the man across from her.<p>

A copy of the emergency operation manual sat next to the other items on the coffee table. On three sides a sectional sofa surrounded it, each segment occupied by one of the stranded patrons. Pieces of panelling on the walls revealed wires here and there.

Weary of playing cards or waiting for the regiment ship, the Time Lord had gone to looking over the nearby bits of circuitry within reach. Still his bottom lip pouched out in a perfect pout, but he still kept a few cards in front of him for the sake of participation. Thanks to a set of makeshift crutches he could just about get around, but barely.

"Doctor, can't you sit still?" Trevor scolded, glancing up from behind the fan of cards he held up.

"Sitting still is rubbish," the Doctor pouted, hauling himself to his feet as he hobbled on one leg. In contrast, Devon sprawled out on the sofa, all four limbs akimbo staring up at the ceiling.

"Look, we've done all the right things, except wait," Trevor tried to reassure him. "We've informed the regiment, checked the supplies..."

"Optimized the food and air rations, calibrated the environmental controls..." Added the Sirius female, in a bored done as she picked up her cards.

"Don't you want to know why this happened?" The Doctor asked, shaking his head. He brushed the pieces of wire off his snow suit, and threw down his cards. Scattered around his feet were small flakes of glass, metal and plastic.

"I just want to go home, actually. I need a vacation from this vacation," Devon whined, foot propped up on a stack of pillows. He tossed his hand down into the table in front of him.

"Cheater," muttered Trevor, letting his cards drop nearby.

"Winner takes all," laughed the Sirius female. She collected the translucent pieces of plastic, and integrated them once more into the deck.

"How many rounds does this make?" the Doctor asked, turning his attention back to the circuit panel he pulled out of the wall.

"8," said Trevor, glancing over at him. Rising to his feet he grasped the Time Lord's upper arms.

"Blimey, there's no need to be that upset that Devon's winning,.. Oi... What are you..." The Doctor spluttered.

"Now sit down... You should be off your feet, like him!" Trevor scolded, wagging his head towards the prone male cat.

"Doctor, you can fiddle with that stuff and I can fetch it," the Sirius female offered. "Told you that before..."

"But to put you to the trouble," the Doctor protested, only to have her wave her hands dismissively.

"Please. It's that or have you whine and Trevor yell at you. If it's a choice between the two..." She sighed, causing the Time Lord to flinch.

"Ah..." He chuckled ruefully, aware of the accusatory gleam in her eyes. Hanging around his waist was the top of his suit. Frowning he struggled to get out if it, almost toppling over.

"And you're a klutz," Trevor scolded, clutching hold of him. "So if you don't mind... Put your bottom on that seat, asap..."

"A-OK," the Doctor replied, letting them help him sit again, vaguely aware of something missing. Of course, it would be Clara scolding him about now. Most likely she was worried sick or rehearsing a speech about how he shouldn't have run off. At this point he would have welcomed the argument because of boredom, and concern.

He bent over and clawed off the rest of his protective outer suit to reveal black drainpipe pants, purple tweed coat, and usual boots. The others blinked at him suddenly wearing what he usually would. He said, "Now I've your attention, let's look at this situation again..."

"Doctor... We are safest here," Trevor warned him. "In a state of the art habitat and out there it's about to get below zero degrees Celsius as soon as the sun sets. Yes, I know it's horrible that the tour bus left but.."

"Don't you see it's not about the tour bus, or the radio silence? Why would a company that prides itself on patron safety get so sloppy suddenly?" The D octor demanded.

"I get your frustrated," said the Sirius female. "But the regiment..."

"Isn't always right," the Doctor muttered. About to roll his eyes Trevor noticed the flash of lights in the distance and the chime of the proximity alert.

"Incoming Regiment Patrol," the voice intoned . Snapping to a sitting position Devon, brushed himself down. Everyone else did much the same.

"Now what do you have to say?" Trevor asked the D octor, who gave him a slightly irritated look.

"I'm wondering if you'd be happier if there was an actual crisis," Devon asked him.

"Don't be silly," the Doctor replied, pointing to himself. He forced a half smile to his face that he hooped would melt the suddenly frosty reception the others gave him. One didn't have to be a thousand or so years old to know distrust so readily.

"Well how can we be sure you didn't sabotage the bus or do something just to create drama?" Devon wondered.

Shaking his head, the Doctor half laughed at the absurdity of it. He mimicked cleaning out his ear and said, "Pardon me? Could you just say that again?"

"Honestly Doctor , how do we know you didn't have something to do with this to create some situation you could solve?" Devon asked, frowning.

"He has a point," said the Sirius female, glancing out the window at the bulky figures trudging through the carbon dioxide snow. "You like tinkering , and [who's ] to say that you didn't cause this whole mess?"

A frustrated smile spread over the Doctor's face, filled with disbelief. He said in an irritation laced voice, "You seriously are accusing me of setting this whole accident thing up because I was bored?"

"More or less," Devon murmured, glaring at him before glancing back to the scene outside, dark silhouettes through the carbon dioxide mist eclipsing the floodlights. One of them waved, and Devon motioned them quickly with a paw held up.

"Including risking injury to myself?" the Doctor added, still laughing forcibly, shaking his head.

"You're a klutz," said Trevor. "And you had an argument with your significant other. What better way to force a make up then make her worry and forget your problems..."

Unable to form a sentence, the Doctor tugged at his hair, jaw clenched. He glanced among the three accusatory faces glaring at him and squirmed. Waggling a finger he snapped, "I have enough excitement in my life. I don't have to make up something on a vacation, I'll have you know..."

"What exactly are you a doctor of?" Trevor asked, arms folded over his chest. These questions and others pitched the Doctor into a sea of memories. Inside a bus with people scared out of their wits on a planet called Midnight. Where someone hauntingly repeated every word he or the others said. Worse yet, his voice was stolen by the being in order to trick the others into revealing the worst sides of humanity that reminded him of the ugliness that could exist among the stars.

"What is your name?" Devon asked, sitting more upright than he had for the past few hours. Blue and red lights flickered it through the vapor and the windows, painting them all in strange hues for a few seconds. For different reasons, the Doctor had lost his voice, but his jaw opened and shut like a fish gulping in water to pass it over its gills.

"Gentlemen, can this wait?" asked then sirius female, nodding towards the people entering the compound. Awkward charged silence settled among the males who exchanged clear glances that this conversation was far from over. Each of them pulled out their passes and hung them from their lapels, indicating their presence and participation in the ski trip.

Nobody spoke a word before the officers in their protective gear trudged into the sitting room. The one in the lead glanced around at the people frozen in place. Each of them wore a bright orange and green suit, streamlined but complete with supplemental oxygen tanks that ran to mouthpieces in their nose, and masks over their lower face.

"Well well, have we missed all the fun?" quipped the officer. "May I ask for your identification and for you to stand where I can see you?"

Reaching into his jacket the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and held it up. The other three tourists pulled out their respective wallets or communicators with their credentials. Nodding in satisfaction, the officer murmured, "Trevor Simms, nurse practitioner... Resident of Enceladus colony... Hospital..."

Trevor nodded and cleared his throat. Next the officer moved to Devon, and murmured, "Devon Rex, retired regiment enlisted, currently an inhabitant of Proxima Centauri system planet 3, Lowell City, and account manager for Chameleon Cosmetics."

"Cosmetics?" mumbled Trevor, the corners of his lips twitching in an almost smile.

"Wife and I are official account representatives. Told you didn't I?" Devon murmured irritated.

Stopping before the Time Lord , the officer read from the psychic paper, "Doctor John Smith, resident of Earth currently, independent scientific consultant... Phd from Cambridge..."

All three patrons exchanged looks varying from surprise to acquiescence. Still suspicion lingered from the way their eyebrows twitched. Turning back the regiment officer murmured, "well, it seems you were the unfortunate victims of a strike..."

"Strike?" Devon asked amidst the other chorus of disbelieving noises.

"The resort workers for the ski trip went on strike. We are currently closing the chalet and sublimation slope, and pending an investigation..."

"The hell!" Trevor got out.

"Honestly! I told Marilla we should have stayed," Devon mumbled.

"Strike? And they left patrons here?" demanded the Doctor. "That is extremely very not nice!"

"Unfortunately you will have to spend the night here, because we have to gather evidence. But we will expect your full testimonies..." Began the officer.

"I want to speak to my wife!" Snapped Devon.

"Let them have full use of the communication systems," the officer said, sighing as the guests shifted from irritation to outrage. "And we will make sure to have full refunds..."

"Do you know who I am?" Devon huffed, pointing to himself with a clawed thumb.

"I do happen to know the owner of the resort," said the female. "And I intent on pressing charges..."

"We will evacuate you tomorrow, but let me extend my apologies for this situation..." said the officer with a sympathetic look. "But all of you are also under investigation to make certain you are healthy and that no damage was done to the resort..."

"Sabotage?" The Doctor asked. "I'm more than certain of that... In fact..."

"How do we know he didn't cause it," Devon muttered, nodding at him.

"Which is exactly why you're not going anywhere till we get some answers and figure out what was due to the strike and what was due to your being here," the regiment officer said. "Now have a seat and get comfy because we've a lot of questions."

"But I can get you answers!" The Doctor insisted, waving his hands like a conductor.

"And we will take you up on it once we have done our own. Now sit down Doctor," instructed the officer patiently as if dealing with a child.

11111111111

Back at the resort, the interrogation of the significant others continued. Though she had already pointed it out, it seemed worth persisting. Clara glanced at her legal representative and murmured, "but if we are in your custody... Wouldn't it be prudent to indeed commands a craft?"

Arms around Marilla, Zher nodded in approval, for she was anxious to rescue the others. Quentin murmured, "there is no harm..."

Despite the earlier excitement in the lobby, the guests were diverted by the resumption of trendy music. Only in the alcoves did the party find respite from the throbbing pulse.

Sighing, Sullivan looked at her, and relented, "Show me this craft. It seems you will not give up this foolhardy plan."

In full teacher mode, Clara had managed to wedge a truth into the door and pry it open to reason. Hopefully the progress would continue. Quentin nodded and murmured, "well may I suggest we all adopt more suitable clothes?"

"That is acceptable," said Sullivan. "Provided each of you stop at your room and take out clothes to change in my presence..."

"In case of weapons?" Marilla mumbled, glaring at her. Her respect for authority had tanked.

"You aren't helping by being hostile... It'll be alright. Trust me," Clara whispered to the feline.

Eyes narrowed to slits the feline mumbled something in her ear, "I trust you more then the regiment at this minute, and them far more than this hotel..."

"Your belongings unfortunately are being searched," Sullivan said quietly before she held up a hand to the chorus of protested gasps. Little by little their rights were eroding away like the carbon dioxide slope the Doctor had been so fond of.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Snapped Quentin. His hair fluffed up around his head like a frizzy halo, not to mention the other three with similarly flyaway hairdos.

"It can be done with a mere x ray pulse scan," Sullivan said, keeping that same hand extended, while taking a step back. "I presumed you knew that was what the regiment did?"

Unimpressed Quentin snorted, "We are not criminals..."

"The regiment in other solar systems was not as strict," huffed Zher. "It must be that new General..."

Sullivan reached into the pouch at her hip to extract four slim plastic translucent bands. Each hotel guest except Clara flinched laying eyes on them. Marilla emitted a low throated hiss, Zher bared her teeth, and Quentin sighed. Clara masked her ignorance with a stoic glare, and a muttered, "Seriously?"

"Better than having someone with us every minute, I guess?" Zher relented, holding out her ankle. Even in this century the implication was clear to Clara who watched Sullivan put the band on her. Reluctantly Clara extended her leg next, followed by Quentin, then Marilla. Each felt the embarrassment of the frosted flexible plastic strip worked through with visible circuitry.

"Go to your respective rooms and change," instructed the officer. "Whilst I inspect this craft of yours, Miss Oswald."

"Actually it belongs to my boyfriend," she murmured, shivering at the usage of the word.

"How quaint," Sullivan commented, while the others gave Clara amused glances or questioning ones.

"Should I say lover?" Clara corrected herself before she saw Sullivan's nod. The others odd looks also confirmed this. At that point Clara wished she could sink into the floor. Was it a bad word?

"You two are so cute," cooed Quentin. "Boyfriend is such a sweet term..."

Irked by the comment she simply twitched an eyebrow, and snapped, "Would you prefer I say my gentleman friend?"

Just what was the issues? Zher shook her head. So did Marilla, teasing, "that's even more outdated than boyfriend..."

Amusement filled Sullivan's eyes when she followed Clara into their hotel room. She read the painted yellow words and saw the way the internally lit windows cast their glow into the suite. Raising a hand she reached up to touch the distinctively blue painted wood, or what appeared to be wood, something she hadn't seen in years outside of a museum, or on the desk of the Regiment commander.

"Is this a transwarp capsule?" she asked, glancing at Clara who gave her a confused tilt of the head.

"No, it's called the TARDIS. It belongs to the Doctor… my boyfriend… lover... " she blurted out, feeling the heat collecting in her cheeks at voicing the term aloud once more. It would take a lot of getting used to. She could almost hear her father assailing her with questions, and her stepmother with acrid statements.

Reaching around her neck she produced the key, and slid it into the lock. She turned it, and pushed. It stuck stubbornly. Clara banged on the door, hissing, "Come on you stupid cow! Don't do this to me now!"

"Does it have a voice coded entry?" Sullivan asked, hovering between amusement and irritation. The way her eyes glazed over made Clara fear she was rapidly losing her foot wedged into the door and it was about to slam shut on her hand.

"Please…" murmured Clara, smoothing her hand on the wood. "I'm sorry I called you a cow. Look, the Doctor needs you and I to get along. So please… just please…"

For a few minutes she felt the weight of Sullivan's judging gaze on her. She twisted the key in the lock, pushing and tugging on the doors. Bumping her head to the wood, she mumbled, "Please… please… please…"

"I remind you that it would be best if you changed into something more comfortable, and we rejoined the others. You've still a good deal of testimony to provide," Sullivan coughed, pointing to her chronometer on her palm.

A small choked noise escaped Clara's throat. For another long moment she jiggled the key in the lock before she heard a click. Her heart leapt into her throat almost clogging out her rapid breath when she tugged the door open to the TARDIS. Motioning to Sullivan she said, "Come in... "

Sullivan tentatively followed, hesitating placing her foot just inside though she saw the vast space inside. Grey metal and hexagonal panels on the walls with blue lights, and a huge column in the center that rose from a six sided panel ringed by other panels facing away from it. Clara had already stepped inside, kissing the central glass column pulsing with flashing lights.

"This… is impressive," Sullivan muttered, the whispers of old stories in her family coming to mind. Bigger on the inside than the outside.

"Are you going to say it?" Clara asked, hand resting on the console.

"Dimensionally transcendental," mumbled Sullivan, who then stepped inside as if she were crossing the threshold into another world. Though centuries separated her from Clara's technological know how, and her people now colonized other worlds, there was still room for wonder Clara realized.

"Yes… pretty much," Clara said quietly, feeling the door had been wedged wide open, and now Sullivan would listen loud and clear.


	13. Chapter 13-Reunited

Disclaimer: the BBC owns Doctor Who, not me. I make no money for the writing of this fanfic. All characters not property of BBC are mine.

an: thanks to Nerdowl for the beta.

Benefits of a Snog Box

Chapter 13

Sure that the muscles in his jaw would lock shut and give him a splitting headache or make him resemble a nutcracker, the Doctor glared at the other three patrons casting him accusatory glances. His green eyes darkened, just daring them to blurt out the questions they'd asked him before.

"Well, if anyone's suspicious it's the Doctor here," mumbled Devon as he pointed a claw at the Time Lord.

"Oh, aren't we cool, pointing out fingers? My name is Devon Rex and I'm so cool, showing them a suspect right off the bat!" the Doctor taunted him. "Whatever you throw out I'll be happy to…"

"Doctor! Be silent!" the Officer snapped, glaring at him. "I don't want to arrest anyone but if I must, I shall…"

"I'm accusing this man of sabotaging the bus!" Devon snapped.

"Devon, shut up," Trevor snapped. "Don't listen to him Officer."

"You were just as keen to accuse him now, you chicken!" Devon yowled.

"BE QUIET!" the regiment officer barked, silencing the males immediately. He pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned to one of his subordinates. Hands up, the males glared at each other while the officer's subordinate reached into her pouch and pulled out four translucent bracelets worked with gleaming circuits.

"There's no need for that!" Devon protested.

"I demand to have one of those cool bracelets!" the Doctor blurted out, holding out his ankle. "Me first!"

"Doctor, are you for real?" Trevor mumbled, not sure if he should laugh or curse the man.

Sighing, the Sirius female held out her ankle, and both of them soon received the same accessory that Clara and her group did on the resort planet. Smirking, the Doctor slammed down his boot and said, "Thank you I feel so much better now! These aren't as cool as bow ties mind you but…"

"Doctor, shut up," sighed the officer. "Now, I want all four of you to think carefully about what you're going to say. Either you can cooperate like the Doctor here or…"

Before anyone else could listen, a loud whooshing noise amidst the reverberating sound resembling dozens of elephants echoed in the room. A breeze fluttered and surfed everyone's hair about. The Doctor waved his hands calling out, "Wait, I didn't call you!"

Everyone fixated their gaze on the blue box fading in and out, blurring into reality from nothingness as the floor vibrated with power. Devon almost toppled over onto the sofa seeing the flashing blue light on top, and the annoyed glance on the Doctor's face.

"As glad as I am to see you old girl, what on earth are you doing here?" the Doctor asked, hands on his hips.

"Okay, what the zedding hell is THAT?" asked Trevor.

"Trans warp capsule? But they're experimental and they don't land indoors," the Sirius female muttered.

"Unauthorized entry… surround…" the officer said. However the doctor ran around and waved his arms.

"No, no, no, that's my ship!" the Time Lord protested. "Don't shoot the TARDIS! She's only here because she's worried about me! She won't hurt you!"

"Doctor, I'm rapidly losing my patience," the regiment officer sighed. Before the Doctor could turn around, the door opened. Triggers clicked and guns trained on the dark haired woman staggering out, her hair in a mess.

"Clara!" the Doctor snapped. "I'm still mad at you!"

"Well too bad, because I'm mad at you too!" Clara snapped back, as he staggered over and grabbed ahold of her.

Sullivan staggered out as well, mustering as much dignity as she could. "Officer Sullivan, Regiment representative sir…"

"Sullivan, I'm hoping you've a good explanation for this," sighed the Officer, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Devon!" Marilla cried out as she darted out, and held up her hands before the guns. Quentin and Zher also stepped out, hands held up.

"Would you mind not pointing those guns at Clara?" the Doctor asked, raising a fingertip and touching the muzzle of one.

"Sir, they mean no harm. We commandeered their craft to arrive here, to reunite their significant others," muttered Sullivan as she fixed her hair into place under her cap.

"Next time, would it kill you to send a communique?" the officer sighed as she saluted and he returned it. "Guns down. No sudden movements."

Each of the significant others rushed over and joined their partners, exchanging kisses, head butts or licks respectively. The Doctor wrapped Clara in his arms and whispered, "Clara, I don't know whether to kiss you or be extremely very angry with you now."

"Doctor, we still have to talk," she whispered.

Turning away from her, the Doctor hobbled over to the TARDIS, kissed his hands and pressed them to the door. "Thank you, thank you!"

"What the hell did you do to your leg?" Clara snapped at him.

"Clara, please not in front of the guests," he hissed, as she punched his arm.

"Not you too," she mumbled, noticing the anklet on his leg matching hers.

Sighing, the Doctor noticed the others in rapturous embraces and pulled Clara into a kiss. She couldn't protest because of his lips covering hers, and his hands cupping her face gently. Lifting her arms she looped them around his neck ad sighed into his mouth in relief. That fringe of hair of his flopped over her forehead tickling as she slid her hands down beneath his coat and squeezed his backside.

"They're newly mated," commented Marilla from behind a raised paw as Devon groaned.

"How could you ride in that… that man's… box?" he hissed.

"Excuse me, but she brought us here! You should be glad, you ungrateful git!" snapped Marilla, swiping at him with her paw. She batted his muzzle and he hissed. Both Quentin and Trevor had their arms wrapped around one another, kissing each other passionately.

"Not to discourage you, but I do want some answers, namely just what the devil this craft is doing here," sighed the officer.

"It belongs to the Doctor and his lover," Sullivan repeated.

"This is getting out of hand," mumbled the officer.

"Perhaps we should have them retire for the night, and continue our investigation uninterrupted," Sullivan said. "This woman invoked the Shadow Proclamation…"

"Oh, Shadow Proclamation," the Doctor said as he broke off the kiss. "Very good! I demand to be under custody… with my lady friend… and my co…"

"Doctor, shush," hissed Clara putting a hand over his mouth.

"I'm not answering any questions till I speak to my wife alone and get my own lawyer," Devon snorted.

"Same," said Trevor, arms around his husband.

"Then we're at an impasse," sighed the officer. "Escort these people to private rooms and we will speak to them tomorrow when we transport everyone off."

11111111111111

Unlike the hotel suite in which they'd passed the other night, the chalets rooms were small and economical with tiny kitchenettes and a small bathroom to the side. A tiny shower was crammed into a corner near a sink and loo. At this point neither cared as long as it had a bed and chairs.

Once Clara and the Doctor entered the nearest bedroom, the door locked behind them, and she went to sit on the bed. The Doctor wisely didn't open his mouth. Instead he sat down on the nearby chair and murmured, "Clara I…."

"Doctor, how do you get into these messes? You're hopeless sometimes," Clara snapped.

"I'm hopeless? Excuse me, I had things under control when you almost landed the TARDIS on top of us!" he snapped.

"I was coming to your rescue! You should be glad that I got along with the old cow! I had to practically BEG her to…" Clara yelled back.

Launching himself to his feet the Doctor hobbled over and snapped, "Well GOOD! I wanted you two to get along! Shame it took an argument to…"

"You shouldn't have thrown such a childish fit to make me need to!" Clara shouted; face burning hot with embarrassment and arousal.

On his cast clad foot the Doctor stumbled before he toppled forwards into her arms. Clara moved to catch him, and then landed under his body pressing her to the bed. "Ow… Doctor, could you just…"

Realizing her precarious position teetering on the edge of the bed he blurted out, "Sorry sorry."

"I was going to say could you help me onto the bed so we don't fall off?" she mumbled, putting a hand over his face. Smiling a bit he held himself off the bed, so Clara could scoot further on into the middle. He lay down on top of her, straddling her as he bent down to kiss her.

"Clara… my Clara, I missed you extremely very much," he sighed, kissing her forehead, nose, then lips.

"Oh Doctor… you had me worried sick," Clara sighed, sliding her hands under his coat. He sat up on her hips, reaching behind himself to shed it with her help. It dropped to the side. Next he tugged her dress up and off over her head once she crossed her arms. Clara gently removed his fob watch from the front of his vest before they unbuttoned it together.

"Clara, look at me," he whispered, panting deeply.

"I am," she answered, yet he angled her head to press his forehead to hers.

He insisted, "No Clara, LOOK at me. Right in the eyes. I want to try something."

"Is it a weird thing, or a Time Lord thing?" Clara asked, lifting a dark eyebrow.

"All right it's a Time Lord thing. Just trust me," he whispered, resting a hand to her temples. Clara did the same, fixing her eyes into his that seemed impossibly old.

"You'll feel a slight tickling," he explained. "In the back of your mind. Don't worry. That's normal."

"Some sort of a telepathic thing?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, it really sort of is," he said with a nod. "But you don't have to say yes."

"If it's important to you, then ok," she agreed, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Okay then," he replied, smiling slightly in that way that resembled a delighted child about to be allowed to take the bike down the street instead of just up and down the driveway. She expected a strange sensation but all she felt was that distant tickle. Nothing weird or strange. Just a warm glow that was there. A sense of immediate now, and nothing else. Just a shifting of timelessness.

The black lace bra and panties came next joined by his pants and the boot. Her stockings tangled with the remainder of his clothes and he suggested they slide under the bedspread and sheets. He pressed her down beneath him with his large hands cupping her cheeks and body hunched over hers. Into her face fell his brown hair after he aligned their lips in a kiss.

She parted her legs to welcome him, groaning in relief at his body pushing inside of hers. Tightly she embraced him in that most intimate manner and he almost dropped on top of her bracing his hands to the headboard and thrusting deeply so she saw stars. Their frantic coupling blurred time to the extent that Clara was sure it was hours that he pounded into her and she rose to meet him with each stroke.

Ecstasy burned through them both like a solar flare. She could see the haze of meandering colors through her mind, and a whispering at the back. It felt as if she was being thrown across the room and up into space faster than light. Her head buzzed and her mind ached but it wasn't more than she could tolerate because it just felt like he was there. A piece of him stuck and a piece of her elsewhere. She could not quite put words to it.

As soon as it was there, it was gone. She could see that immediate moment looking down at her, and wondered why she sensed he was looking up at himself through her eyes. Just a snapshot of time experienced through another perspective that was transferred across that tickling. Frozen in time a moment that was both theirs alone.

Then the all too sensual explosion of his body tensing, and she curled her toes as she shivered and cried out. That pulse pounding tightness in her belly that exploded at once. His release m molten inside her yet again, and she stared up at the ceiling seconds later catching her breath.

He held himself off her with one hand but she pulled him down. "You're not going to crush me chin boy," she whispered.

"Maybe not, but you are under my protection, not under my apparent mass," he whispered back. Rolling them onto their sides facing one another, he held her hips to his and her leg overtop of his so they were still bound physically. That double throb of his hearts was a welcome friend and his body was still a cool sixty degrees against hers.

"Oh my stars," Clara panted out.

"Blimey, that was intense," he panted, forehead resting against hers. The corners of his shapely mouth, swollen with kisses, twitched up in mischievous delight. Both of them shared the single pillow. Fondly she caressed his cheek, finding he did much the same.

"We had our first real fight," Clara informed him, moving back enough to study his handsome face.

Those ancient eyes of his sparkled with childish delight. He almost purred, "Yes... We did."

"Next time, don't wander off," she began, only to have him interrupt by placing a finger over her mouth.

"Oi, thats supposed to be my line," he protested, jaw only slightly clenched. It had no bite behind it but a lightness she recalled from when they had first arrived.

Unable to keep her drooping eyelids open she murmured, "Sorry, just falling asleep a bit here."

His hand cradled her hip as he rolled them both over, and she automatically nestled her head on the hollow of his shoulder. Though they speared their intimate connection, they still needed the touch of their skin.

"Then you should go to sleep. Good night Clara," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

"But the... We... We need to talk a bit more..." She feebly protested despite sleep claiming her.

"Promise we'll talk in a bit, just rest..." He further urged.


End file.
